


Les Ombres du Passé

by BabyDracky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M, Male Slash, Non Consensual, Quidditch, Violence
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 07:03:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quand la personne qui hante vos pires cauchemars devient celle qui comble tous vos rêves les plus inavouables…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Glorieux Présent

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour le site Ombre-et-Lumière de Lola-Reeds.  
> => J'ai écris ce texte (qui au début ne devait être que le premier chapitre) pour répondre à un défi lancé sur le site « Ombre-et-Folie » par Lola-Reeds. Elle avait proposé d'écrire un texte de type « Cadavre Exquis. »
> 
> Toutefois, personne n'ayant donné suite à mon premier chapitre, j'ai écrit les chapitres suivants moi-même.  
> Cette histoire a été publiée dans le fanzine "Troisième Oeil" de Tiayel.

Oliver était confortablement installé sur son canapé à angle en cuir blanc qui trônait au cœur de son immense salon. Il faisait face à la cheminée en marbre saumon dont s'échappaient de langoureuses veloutes de fumée. Il aimait regarder les flammes rougeoyantes s'élever avec gracieuse ardeur et lécher violemment les sculptures raffinées ancrées dans le marbre si lisse, et venir se nicher dans les recoins les plus sombres de la cheminée. Il aimait voir ces flammes danser harmonieusement au son du crépitement du bois claquant dans l'âtre.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait eu l'occasion de se reposer de la sorte, de rester là, immobile, bien au chaud, tranquillement chez lui. Depuis qu'il avait commencé sa carrière professionnelle de joueur de Quidditch, il n'avait eu que très peu de répit et très peu de temps libre duquel disposer comme bon lui semblait. Il était sans cesse débordé, pris entre les entraînements, les préparations de ses matchs et les championnats. La vie d'un joueur professionnel était très certainement des plus riches et des plus palpitantes, mais elle était également des plus contraignantes et rigoureuses. Il ne pouvait se permettre des folies, faire ce que bon lui semblait quand bon lui semblait, mais Oliver aimait cette rigueur et ces obligations, elles faisaient du métier ce qu'il était ; quelque chose d'inaccessible pour la plupart. Quelque chose d'unique.

Mais à présent qu'il avait réussi à faire ses preuves dans le milieu, maintenant qu'il était le joueur le plus côté de toute la ligue britannique, Oliver pouvait profiter des fins de saison comme il le désirait. Jamais ses agents n'auraient toléré que l'on indispose leur prince alors qu'il allait enfin pouvoir se reposer et se préparer pour ses prochaines apparitions publiques lors de banquets et divers galas, de même que pour des interviews exclusives. Ses entraîneurs ne toléreraient pas plus qu'on le dérange alors qu'il pouvait enfin laisser son corps se reposer un peu et se régénérer pour la nouvelle saison à venir.

On ne l'obligeait plus à rester au club pour s'occuper de l'état des équipements ou pour nettoyer les lieux. Il était surprenant de voir que dans le domaine du Quidditch professionnel les entraîneurs ne souhaitaient point trop usé de la magie, mais laissaient tout le travail aux remplaçants et à certains des joueurs qui avaient déçu. Ils disaient que cela forgeait le caractère et la volonté, et que ça laissait tout le loisir à la réflexion ! Oliver se rappelait encore les longues nuits blanches qu'il avait dû passer, lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un petit remplaçant, à astiquer les balais puissants des joueurs de l'équipe ou encore à raccommoder leurs tenues… C'est qu'ils faisaient beaucoup plus de dégâts que l'on aurait pu le croire ! Mais ceci n'était rien en comparaison avec les joueurs qui avaient fait des matchs particulièrement mauvais et décevants! Il se rappelait très bien l'un des Poursuiveurs, de la seconde équipe avec laquelle il avait signé - abandonnant la précédente où le Gardien semblait malheureusement trop bon et trop en forme pour réellement nécessiter un remplaçant – rester toute la nuit après un match à récurer les toilettes du stade dans lequel il venait de faire une rencontre catastrophique à la brosse à dents !

Oliver n'aurait jamais pu imaginer une seule seconde que la vie de joueurs professionnels soit ainsi. Il avait très rapidement compris qu'il devait faire ses preuves au plus vite pour ne pas sombrer dans l'anonymat le plus complet et que l'on ne lui donne alors plus jamais de réelle chance. Et puis, ce jour de chance était enfin venu lorsque le Gardien de son équipe avait dû déclarer forfait pour l'un de leur match, ayant des douleurs abdominales trop importantes pour pouvoir jouer. C'était un homme très bien qui avait tout de suite pris Oliver sous son aile, ayant vu en lui de véritables capacités, et un talent latent, et qui avait fait au mieux pour le former comme bon remplaçant. Oliver avait alors pu jouer et avait fait un match exceptionnel, ne laissant passer aucun souaffle dans ses anneaux. Depuis lors, tous les clubs se l'arracheraient. Il avait, bien sûr, alors signé avec le club qui lui avait fait la meilleure offre, mais aussi qu'il considérait énormément depuis son plus âge ; Les Faucons Blancs.

Depuis, il était devenu l'un des joueurs les plus considérés dans le milieu. Il avait été de victoires en réussites, déployant un style agile et gracieux qui lui valait le nom actuel de Faucon. Il savait être d'une grande vitesse et d'une précision à toute épreuve. Tous l'admiraient. Les clubs n'avaient cessé de lui faire des offres de plus en plus juteuses le voyant se conforter dans sa place de meilleur joueur, même les journaux et les magazines professionnels voyaient en lui l'avenir du Quidditch et un joueur hors-paire.

Il avait, ce que l'on peut appeler, réussi dans la vie. Il avait réalisé son rêve de toujours, son rêve d'enfant et de jeune adolescent ; jouer dans une équipe professionnelle de Quidditch. Il était même parvenu à devenir LE meilleur joueur de Grande-Bretagne, chose qu'il n'aurait même jamais osé espérer. Et pourtant, il était là, le meilleur joueur de la ligue, le joueur le mieux payé de tout le championnat.

Il avait bien plus d'argent qu'il n'était raisonnable. Il avait bien plus que ce dont il avait concrètement besoin pour vivre correctement, de même qu'il ne pouvait décemment en dépenser. Il vivait dans un spacieux appartement dans le quartier chic londonien du côté magique. Il était au dernier étage d'un bâtiment moderne qui offrait une vue magnifique sur le Londres nocturne, Londres, ville magique, qu'il pouvait observer à toute heure de son large balcon fleuri. Bien qu'il ne passât que très peu de temps dans son appartement, celui-ci était très bien aménagé et équipé. Il était décoré avec raffinement et goût, et seules des couleurs pastel ou chatoyantes avaient été choisies pour le rendre des plus accueillants. Il avait tout ce dont un homme pouvait rêver et même plus. Il avait tout. Absolument tout.  
Réussite. Fortune. Gloire. Succès. Reconnaissance.

Depuis sa sortie de Poudlard, quatre années auparavant, il avait énormément changé. Bien sûr, il était à présent le joueur le plus connu de Grande-Bretagne, de même que très certainement l'un des hommes les plus riches du pays. Tous connaissaient son visage et l'idolâtraient ou l'enviaient. Mais dans le fond, il était resté le même. Il n'avait pas pris la grosse tête. Il était resté identique à lui-même, quelqu'un d'ouvert, de passionné et d'attentionné. Mais il avait dû apprendre à être prudent face aux gens qu'il lui était donné de croiser, car très peu parmi eux voulaient véritablement connaître le réel Oliver, et non la star, le Faucon. Il était peut-être devenu plus méfiant, plus distant, mais il était loin de frôler dangereusement les crises obsessionnelles et les caprices de Star. C'est peut-être pour cela qu'il était autant apprécié par tous.

Les plus grands changements dont il avait pu prendre conscience, à part l'explosion de son compte bancaire à Gringotts qui lui avait valu les premiers sourires de Gobelins de toute son existence, chose effrayante d'après lui, étaient très certainement ceux perceptibles dans son apparence. Certes, il n'avait pas beaucoup grandi, chose qu'il regrettait grandement - il était l'un des plus petits joueurs de la ligue avec son petit mètre soixante-douze ! - mais son corps était devenu celui d'un homme. Grâce aux longs, répétés et difficiles entraînements de Quidditch, il avait pris en masse et en masculinité. Il était beaucoup plus développé et plus musclé à présent. Son dos s'était élargi, de même que ses épaules semblaient plus solides. Certes, ses muscles n'étaient point ceux d'un culturiste, mais ceux d'un athlète, finement ciselés et bien dessinés. Avec le soleil, qui cette année leur avait fait l'immense honneur d'être présent aux festivités en éclairant le championnat de Quidditch, son teint s'était fortement caramélisé. Sa peau, habituellement assez pâle, avait pris une teinte plus hâlée qui lui donnait un côté plus attractif. Jamais, lui-même, n'avait pris conscience de la couleur particulière de ses yeux jusqu'alors. Des yeux d'un vert très pâle et unifié. Mais sur ce teint mat, ses yeux tilleul se dessinaient beaucoup plus et lui donnaient un regard plus perçant, plus séduisant. Cela adoucissait ses traits tout en leur donnant une maturité qu'il n'avait pas encore. Bien sûr, son visage avait perdu toute rondeur juvénile, et était plus affiné qu'il ne l'avait été jusqu'alors, ses pommettes plus hautes et plus marquées, mais il gardait tout de même en lui quelque chose d'infantile. Ses cheveux assez ternes avaient eux-aussi pris une teinte plus vivante, ils s'étaient quelque peu éclaircis au soleil et étaient à présent d'un châtain assez clair, dans lequel venaient se mêler des mèches dorées. Lui-même était conscient du changement que cela produisait en lui. Il était bien plus attirant ainsi, plus marquant. Il avait donc décidé de faire des efforts, qu'il ne fournissait généralement pas concernant son physique, afin de conserver cette apparence par tout temps de l'année et entretenait à présent cette image par magie, c'est pourquoi, même avec l'hiver approchant, il avait gardé ce teint mordoré et cette coloration estivale pour sa chevelure. Des cheveux de blés sur une peau ensoleillée.

Bien qu'étant un sportif de haut niveau dont le métier occupait une très grande partie de sa vie, Oliver était un homme qui aimait s'amuser. Il aimait sortir. Mais surtout, il aimait plaire. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait accorder beaucoup de temps à une relation amoureuse, c'est pourquoi il n'avait pas de petite amie fixe ou de relations vraiment très sérieuses avec qui que ce soit ; toutefois, il aimait pouvoir être en compagnie de belles jeunes femmes lorsque l'envie le prenait. C'était un jeune homme après tout ! Et il avait les mêmes envies et les mêmes besoins que tous les jeunes hommes de son âge ! Toutefois, contrairement à tous les autres, Oliver, lui, n'avait que l'embarras du choix ! Toutes les femmes du monde magique étaient à ses pieds ! Il n'avait qu'à passer par le Chemin de Traverse pour en avoir une dizaine de suspendues à ses basques et ses lèvres. Quand il ne souhaitait pas finir une soirée en solitaire, il la finissait toujours en compagnie des plus agréables, quand il ne voulait pas rentrer seul, il ne rentrait jamais seul.

Oliver ne pouvait être ignoré de qui que ce soit. Les fans l'adulaient, les femmes le désiraient, et les hommes le jalousaient. Il ne pouvait laisser qui que ce soi d'indifférent. La notoriété n'avait jamais été ce qu'il recherchait, mais il avait appris à vivre avec et ne se plaignait pas trop de son sort, qui était loin d'être aussi désagréable que cela. Il était pour tous Le meilleur.

Le bois craqua violemment dans l'âtre et Oliver sursauta légèrement, revenant à la réalité.

Le meilleur… Cette constatation était amère dans sa bouche, âcre dans son être. Comment pouvait-il être le meilleur ? Car même si aujourd'hui Oliver était sur le devant de la scène, chouchouté et chéri de tous, lui ne pouvait oublier un point important de sa carrière - comme de très nombreux l'avaient fait - un point qui aurait pu être un tournant décisif dans sa vie, une route toute différente ; la défaite. Une défaite cuisante ! Sa seule et unique défaite en ligue! Ses poings se serrèrent convulsivement à ce souvenir et sa mâchoire se crispa fortement, les yeux un peu flous, les souvenirs de ce match lui revinrent en mémoire aussi clairs que s'il les avait eus sous les yeux.

C'était l'un de ses premiers matchs en tant que titulaire dans l'équipe des Faucons Blancs et il avait face à eux l'équipe des Fantômes. Cette équipe était constituée uniquement de jeunes joueurs Français émigrés en Grande-Bretagne. Les Fantômes avaient un style très particulier et très propre. Ils étaient considérés comme les joueurs les plus gracieux et les plus raffinés du championnat, et c'est vrai qu'en les regardant jouer on avait l'impression d'assister à un véritable et superbe ballet aérien. Il avait un style unique qui savait lier techniques, raffinement purement français, et une vivacité plus spécifique aux Britanniques. Toutefois, un élément venait perturber ce calme calculé par son jeu brutal et ardent, par son chaos organisé, Marcus Flint.

Flint n'avait joué que très peu de matchs en tant que remplaçant, très vite l'équipe des Fantômes était venue le démarcher et l'avaient recruté pour remplacer l'un de leur joueur qui avait décidé de retourner jouer pour sa véritable patrie, il avait alors immédiatement pris la tête des Poursuiveurs ! Bien qu'ayant un style très différent, si agressif et si vivant, ce dernier s'harmonisait à merveille avec le jeu de cette équipe. Il était comme une comète fulgurante au cœur d'une voix lactée d'étoiles lumineuse. Oliver n'avait pu faire grand chose devant cette technique de jeu. Les coéquipiers de Flint le servaient à merveille et ce dernier ne lui avait pas laissé une seule seconde de répit, harassant ses buts à chaque occasion qu'il avait, même la plus petite.

Flint, en plus d'avoir progressé en technique, avait encore pris en muscle et en puissance, Oliver avait pu en faire les frais. Ses tirs étaient des plus violents et de lui se dégageait une force qu'il n'avait pas eue plus jeune à Poudlard. Oliver se rappelait très bien avoir senti une douleur formidable le traverser de toute part lorsqu'il avait entendu ses os de la main droite craquer, se briser littéralement, alors qu'il était parvenu à arrêter l'un de ses tirs spéciaux. Cet homme était une véritable bête féroce !

Cela pouvait se constater en chacun de ses mouvements, en tout ce qu'il était ! La robe noir corbeau que portait l'équipe des Fantômes ne faisait qu'accentuer un peu plus ses traits durs coupés au couteau, sa peau si blanche qu'elle en était presque cadavérique et ses yeux effilés et noirs, d'un noir si profond qu'il était absolument impossible d'y déceler la moindre lueur, d'y lire la moindre chose quant à ses « sentiments ». Ses yeux n'exprimaient rien à part peut-être la haine et le dédain qu'il portait au monde entier. Ses yeux semblaient encore plus menaçants et plus haïssant quand il se posait sur lui, Oliver en était tout à fait conscient, mais n'en avait-il pas toujours été ainsi, n'avaient-ils pas toujours été ennemis ? Toutefois, lors de ce match chaotique, il avait pu lire distinctement dans la prunelle de ces yeux une jouissance immense, un plaisir malsain, lorsque Flint parvenait à faire tomber ses défenses. Il était tout-puissant, inutile de le nier. Puissant et impressionnant.

Certes, Oliver jamais ne l'aurait reconnu, ni même laisser paraître en public, mais Flint faisait naître en lui une certaine terreur, une crispation indescriptible, quelque chose de tout à fait irrationnel. Dans cette robe, qui claquait au vent comme un glas macabre, Flint ne pouvait que transcender le nom de son équipe, il était un tourbillon indomptable, il était un fantôme invincible. Oliver en aurait presque pleuré de rage !

Alors que le pouls d'Oliver s'accélérait à ce simple souvenir, souvenir virulent et plus que percutant et persistant, il prit le verre qu'il s'était servit quelques instants auparavant et descendit en une gorgée le whiskey glacé qu'il y avait mis, qui sembla pourtant lui brûler l'œsophage et l'estomac. Il ne buvait pas souvent d'alcool, mais de temps à autre il aimait en avoir un verre près de lui, verre qu'il ne touchait le plus souvent jamais. Après en avoir vidé le contenu, il prit les gros glaçons mordorés encore imbibés de Whiskey, qu'il se mit à croquer les uns après les autres. C'est une habitude qu'il avait prise depuis son plus jeune âge, lorsqu'il était nerveux ou qu'il réfléchissait, il aimait croquer des glaçons, manie qui avait le don de rendre sa mère folle. Toutefois cela le calmait toujours et l'inspirait. Ces camarades Gryffondor avaient appris à faire avec, et lorsqu'à table il se mettait à croustiller des glaçons, ses coéquipiers savaient d'avance qu'il était en train de mettre au point une nouvelle stratégie et qu'il leur faudrait bientôt se lever plus tôt pour les entraînements.

Sentir ces éclats glacés sur sa langue le calma quelque peu et le regard ardent de Flint s'estompa petit à petit. Après toutes ces années, Flint, bien qu'absent, restait l'une des seules et unique personne qui réussissait à le mettre dans un tel état ! Cela faisait longtemps pourtant qu'ils ne s'étaient croisés, et Oliver ne savait même pas ce qu'il était advenu de Flint. Après cette brillante rencontre contre leur équipe, Flint avait encore offert sur un plateau d'argent des victoires fracassantes à ses coéquipiers durant plusieurs matchs, puis il était sorti du circuit sans que personne ne sache la raison de cet arrêt si brusque, de cet abandon si inattendu. Son équipe n'avait pas souhaité se prononcer sur la question et plus jamais Flint n'avait été vu sur un terrain de Quidditch alors qu'une carrière fracassante s'ouvrait devant lui, qu'une route victorieuse se déroulait à ses pieds.

Oliver, loin d'être soulagé de la perte de cet ennemi de toujours, de cet ennemi si virulent et si vivant, était fou de rage ! Comment Flint avait-il pu partir sans lui laisser une chance de le vaincre, une seule chance d'avoir sa revanche, la moindre chance de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce ! Il lui arrivait encore de se réveiller en pleine nuit, en sueur, une douleur inouïe lacérant ses doigts de la main droite. Bien sûr, cette douleur n'était que réminiscence, une fois les yeux ouverts et le voile des songes balayé, il savait qu'il n'avait pas eu réellement mal, que cette douleur n'était pas réelle, mais ses mains continuaient tout de même de trembler longtemps après alors qu'il cherchait à retrouver le sommeil.  
Bien sûr, maintenant, Oliver était le joueur « number one », il avait fait preuve d'un talent sans précédent, toutefois, jamais il n'avait pu effacer cette défaite, jamais il n'avait pu avoir sa revanche ! Flint n'étant plus dans le milieu du Quidditch, il avait vite été oublié ainsi que ses victoires, toutefois Oliver, lui, ne pouvait l'oublier. Comment le pourrait-il ? Il était le meilleur, selon les dires, mais n'était-ce point par défaut ? Si Flint était resté, si Flint avait combattu ? Aurait-il pu tirer son épingle du jeu ainsi ? Rien n'était moins sûr, ce doute et ces questions sans réponses étaient ce qui pourrissait Oliver de l'intérieur. Il ne saurait jamais ! Et il resterait sur cette défaite amère !

Une ombre le hanterait toujours lors de ses prochains matchs, lorsqu'il défendrait vaillamment ses buts ; l'image de deux yeux d'ébène plein de haine et de passion. Flint avait toujours été un joueur passionné et impétueux. Bien sûr, Oliver était lui-même quelqu'un de très passionné dans tout ce qu'il faisait, surtout quand il était question de Quidditch, mais il se sentait beaucoup moins impressionnant que Flint ne l'avait été ce jour-là, et il savait que jamais il ne le serait.  
Il avait tout essayé pour se sortir cette image de la tête, pour qu'elle s'efface de sa rétine à tout jamais, mais cela semblait cause perdue, jusqu'au jour où son esprit avait été attiré puis obnubilé par autre chose, par quelqu'un autre.  
Cela faisait plusieurs mois maintenant que son esprit avait été de nouveau éveillé à autre chose qu'à la passion du Quidditch, à autre chose qu'au championnat et aux matchs. Depuis son diplôme, il ne s'était préoccupé que de sa carrière ne trouvant pas de réel plaisir ou intérêt en autre chose. Bien sûr, d'innombrables femmes sublimes avaient défilé dans son lit, des blondes, des brunes, des joueuses, des câlines entre ses draps. Cela ne l'intéressait guère de les différencier ou de les voir réellement, il avait juste besoin de leur présence de temps à autre, mais aucune d'elle n'était parvenue à mettre son corps en ébullition, aucune n'était parvenue à lui donner un réel plaisir, une jouissance persistante, un bonheur unique. Aucune n'avait su gagner son cœur.

Oliver était un insatisfait malgré tout ce qu'il avait.

Il était insatisfait et n'attendait rien de particulier de la vie, et cela jusqu'à ce lundi matin où il avait reçu sa première lettre. Parmi d'innombrables courriers de fans que lui ramenait son agent tous les lundis matin, son œil avait été attiré par une enveloppe d'un noir d'encre de chine. Jamais personne ne lui avait fait parvenir d'enveloppe noire. Généralement les fans optaient pour des roses et des rouges criards avec des cœurs et des arabesques diverses pour décorés le papier. Mais une enveloppe noire, c'est sûr que cela sortait du lot. Les lettres étaient, bien sûr, toutes contrôlées par magie pour éviter tout courrier dangereux pour la Star. On ne pouvait décemment le laisser ouvrir n'importe quel courrier qui pourrait très bien être piégé. Si cette lettre était arrivée jusque dans son salon, c'est qu'elle était inoffensive. Il s'était alors approché de l'enveloppe et l'avait ouverte d'une main toutefois hésitante.

**« …Nous sommes si semblables et si différents à la fois. Cela me fait peur mais m'enchante pourtant à la fois de la manière la plus exquise qui soit… »**

Depuis lors, il attendait avec impatience des nouvelles de cette personne. Jamais personne n'avait réussit à l'interpeller ainsi, à éveiller quelque chose de plus profond en lui. Il sentait, sans réellement savoir pourquoi, que cette personne était différente, qu'elle était plus proche de lui. Elle semblait le connaître, le comprendre, vouloir se saisir d'une part de l'Oliver qu'il était vraiment et pas seulement celui qui apparaissait lors des matchs et en public.

C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il ressentait cela à l'égard de quelqu'un. Il avait tout d'abord été surpris par le contenu de la lettre. Le papier à lettres était aussi sombre que l'enveloppe et le texte était écrit d'une encre blanche immaculée et sans bavure. C'était une petite écriture, des pattes de mouche, qui était assez agressive et dure. La personnalité était clairement marquée par les formes mais aussi par le contenu. Il s'était senti rougir dès les premières lignes. Jamais on ne lui avait fait pareilles avances, mais surtout de manière aussi effrontée et sans équivoque et retenue.

**« …La perfection de ton corps est un affront à toute création divine…Pour tes yeux des empires pourraient tomber, pour tes lèvres des Saints être damnés…Tu es le plus dangereux des poisons…Plus destructeur que le plus ravageur des venins… Plus tentateur que la boite de Pandore… Plus juteux et savoureux que le fruit interdit… Ton corps semble à lui seul pouvoir réchauffer la froidure érigée autour d'un cœur de glace… Tes si belles lèvres rosées pourraient par la parole seule apporter des plaisirs des plus exquis… Les sentir sur un corps si brûlant n'apporterait très certainement pas soulagement mais folie…Comment faible mortel pourrait se passer de toi après avoir eu la chance d'être goûté et d'avoir été savouré avec ferveur… ? Te regarder… Te désirer… Te posséder… »**

Depuis, il recevait une lettre de cette personne après chacun de ses matchs. Il avait pu se rendre compte avec grande surprise, et plaisir, que celle-ci semblait très bien s'y connaître en Quidditch et avoir des vues et des positions très définies. Elle n'avait donc pas jeté son dévolu sur lui par le plus grand des hasards, non, elle était une passionnée assidue. Elle savait le complimenter lorsqu'il avait été particulièrement brillant, et savait même le gratifier de petites remarques percutantes concernant des détails qu'elle avait aperçus, et jamais elle ne se trompait. Elle était des plus intéressantes. Elle se permettait même parfois de le gronder quand elle décelait des passages à vide en lui ou des jours où il défendait moins bien ses buts et qu'il se laissait surprendre de manière bête. Elle n'aimait pas le voir encaisser des buts qui n'étaient pas irrattrapables, des points qu'il aurait pu sauver. Elle était exceptionnelle.

Toutefois, jamais elle ne se contentait de lui parler Quidditch, elle n'oubliait jamais de le complimenter sur la manière dont son corps habile bougeait, comment ce dernier se mouvait dans ses tenues vives, mais surtout comment ses doigts habiles sauraient faire de lui un homme des plus heureux et des plus SATISFAITS.

**« …Cette manière exquise dont tes doigts glissent le long de ton manche prouve à elle seule quel homme habile tu peux être, Oliver, ne gâche point ce talent inné qui t'es donné…J'aimerais pouvoir cajoler ces doigts uniques, ces longs doigts effilés, du bout de ma langue savante et te faire connaître alors les réelles étoiles du firmament… »**

Il avait l'impression que cette personne le connaissait, qu'elle savait exactement ce dont il avait besoin, mais surtout, chose la plus importante, qu'elle serait tout à fait capable de le lui donner même si lui-même était tout à fait loin de savoir ce qu'il désirait vraiment.

**« …Je sais ce dont tu as besoin, Oliver…Je peux t'offrir ce que tu recherches depuis si longtemps, ce que tu désespères de trouver…Je peux être cette personne, Oliver… Cette unique personne dont tu crierais le nom en découvrant enfin le véritable plaisir, la douleur de la satisfaction…Je te découvrirais… Tu te découvrirais…Je ne vois que toi, Oliver…Tu ne sentirais que moi… »**

Il avait reçu de très nombreuses enveloppes noires depuis ce premier jour, mais jamais aucune adresse, jamais aucun nom. Cela le frustrait car il lui était impossible d'identifier cette personne, une fan parmi tant d'autres, une fan pourtant si différente ! Il lui était de même impossible de répondre à ces courriers, à ces avances volcaniques et à ces provocations. Il croyait devenir fou. Cette « fan » devait le libérer et ne faisait que l'emprisonner un peu plus à chacune de ses lettres ! Cela jusqu'au jour où dans l'un de ses courriers elle lui lança un défi, un réel défi.

Cette lettre était parvenue le lendemain d'une de leur grande victoire qui leur assurait la première place au classement. Elle voulait savoir ce qu'elle éveillait en lui, s'il la désirait tout autant lui aussi… Elle avait besoin de preuves tangibles en retour.

**« …La victoire te va à ravir, beauté… Ton sourire était resplendissant cet après-midi, bien plus resplendissant que les timides rayons de soleil de notre bon vieux Londres... Un sourire que l'on aurait envie de couvrir de myriades de baisers… Sais-tu que lorsque tu souris une fossette des plus provocantes et des plus tentatrices apparaît sur ta joue gauche ? Une fossette que l'on aurait envie de croquer…Je pourrais te croquer… »**

**« …Comme la victoire te réussit, Oliver ! »**

**« …Tes lèvres étirées dans ce sourire ravissant, sincère… Elles semblaient encore plus délicieuses que je ne les avais jamais imaginées… Je ne cesse de me demander quel goût juteux elles doivent avoir… Très certainement celui de l'Ambroise des dieux… J'aimerais pouvoir y étancher une soif qui me mine depuis trop longtemps déjà... As-tu seulement idée du goût unique de mes lèvres ? As-tu seulement espéré les effleurer ? Les as-tu seulement imaginées te dévorer par petits feux, par petits baisers, jusqu'à t'en rendre fou… ? »**

**« …Peux-tu sentir en ce moment mes baisers, comme moi je sens ton corps frémir sous ma langue si talentueuse, si impatiente, si enthousiaste ? Imagines-tu seulement comme mes lèvres seules pourraient épancher cette soif qui te rend fou, qui t'empêche d'avancer depuis si longtemps… ? »**

**« …Veux-tu connaître enfin le goût de ma bouche affamée, de mes lèvres féroces ? Je veux tes lèvres, Oliver… Ne t'ai-je point vu sur multiples photographies aux bras de plantureuses créatures, tes lèvres sur les leurs, posées sans aucune passion. Je veux te voir m'embrasser passionnément, Oliver, me faire sentir que tu me désires tout autant que moi je te veux. Je veux te voir passionné, Oliver, entier. Quelle que soit la personne du public lors de ton prochain match, elle sera moi, Oliver. Je veux ta bouche sur la mienne alors, je veux te goûter. Ne me déçois pas. »**

Ces paroles lui avaient fait perdre toute raison, il brûlait de l'intérieur. Ce brasier ardent qu'elle était parvenue à attiser était devenu incontrôlable, il menaçait de le consumer sous peu. Il voyait beaucoup plus de femmes qu'auparavant, parfois même plusieurs le même soir ou en même temps. Elles ne semblaient pas se formaliser de le voir quitter leur couche pour aller se rendre dans celle d'une autre, tout comme les cuisses de la suivante l'accueillaient aussi chaudement sans protester ; quant à celles qu'il prenait ensemble, elles ne semblaient nullement se plaindre de ce traitement. Que ne pouvait faire une célébrité ? Que les fans ne pouvaient-ils accepter afin d'obtenir de lui cette attention et retourner ensuite à leur vie de filles bien rangées comme si de rien n'était ? Elles le dégoûtaient.

Il était sûr que cette fan était différente. Ses paroles n'étaient point mielleuses, ni même flatteuses. Elle n'hésitait jamais à lui faire part de ses véritables sentiments, mais le fait de ne pouvoir communiquer avec elle le plongeait dans une folie un peu plus grande chaque jour. C'est pourquoi quand elle lui avait demandé ce baiser, ordonné ce baiser, ce geste de sa part, il n'avait pas hésité un seul instant.

Dès son prochain match, alors qu'il allait sortir sous les acclamations du public, qui était resté groupé malgré la pluie   
battante, il avait fait exprès de faire tomber ses lunettes de protection dans la foule. Advienne ce que pourra, s'était-il dit. En temps normal, il ne serait très certainement pas donner la peine d'aller les récupérer et les aurait laissées à la personne qui les avait récupérées comme petit souvenir du match, comme item. Toutefois, cette fois-ci, il s'était approché de la jeune fille qui avait eu l'immense chance de voir cet objet merveilleux, qu'elle tenait étroitement serré contre son cœur comme l'objet le plus précieux au monde, lui tomber dessus. Il fut soulagé de découvrir une très belle jeune fille aux cheveux d'un roux prononcé. Elle était très jolie et Oliver en était tout de même soulagé, pas que cela importe réellement, mais s'il devait s'imaginer son inconnue, il préférait encore se saisir d'une belle fille.

« Mademoiselle ? », l'avait-il interpellée.

Elle avait sursauté quand elle l'avait vu s'approcher d'elle sur son balai, entouré du regard envieux et clairement jaloux des autres filles qui l'entouraient.

« Pardonnez-moi, mais c'est un cadeau auquel je tiens. Pouvez-vous avoir la gentillesse de me les rendre ? », Avait-il d'une voix des plus enjôleuses.

En la regardant de plus près, alors qu'il tendait la main vers elle, il se rappelait avoir pensé qu'elle était un peu trop jeune pour lui, mais le sort en avait voulu ainsi et au vu de la manière dont elle le regardait, toute rougissante et tremblante, elle ne se plaindrait pas, et n'irait très certainement pas crier au détournement de mineur ou au harcèlement sexuel. Elle lui tendit donc ses lunettes, un petit sourire timide aux lèvres, complètement sous le charme. Il lui saisit alors tendrement le poignet et se pencha vers elle, un sourire radieux et calculateur plaqué sur les lèvres.

« Je ne sais comment vous montrer ma reconnaissance, Mademoiselle », dit-il une lueur étrange dans le regard, ce n'était plus elle qu'il voyait, « Toutefois, si vous permettez… »

Il ne la laissa formuler aucune protestation, pas qu'elle en aurait formulé une de toute évidence, et sans plus de mise en garde se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres. Il la sentit se raidir, puis alors qu'il lui montrait clairement que ce baiser serait plus profond que tous ceux dont elle avait gratifié jusqu'alors, elle était clairement inexpérimentée, elle se détendit et le laissa faire d'elle ce qu'il désirait. Il était sûr que s'il avait décidé de la prendre là, tout de suite, dans les gradins, sous la pluie battante, encore plein de sueur et sous le regard de tous, elle n'aurait manifesté aucune résistance ni aucune protestation. Le langoureux baiser qu'ils avaient « partagé » achevé, il était parti sans même se retourner, la laissant là, béate, alors que son esprit, son cœur à lui, étaient tout ailleurs.

Le lendemain il recevait une nouvelle enveloppe noire.

**« …Avons-nous donc un faible pour les chevelures rousses, mon cher Oliver… ? Serais-tu déçu d'apprendre que ma chevelure est plus sombre que la robe d'un corbeau royal… ? As-tu choisi sciemment cette si jeune fille pudique et pure ? Aimes-tu donc les petites filles inexpérimentées qui ne sauraient t'apporter aucun plaisir…Crois-tu que je puisse souffrir une comparaison avec elle… ? Crois-tu que je t'aurais laissé partir après cette petite mise en bouche… ? Crois-tu que j'aurais tremblé sous un baiser si chaste… ? Est-ce donc de cette manière que tu souhaites me baiser… ? Je ne suis point d'une pureté exemplaire, beauté… Tu as besoin de quelqu'un de plus à même de te contenter, Oliver… »**

**« …Sache que le jour où tu seras à moi, jamais je n'aurai autant de compassion, jamais je n'aurai autant d'attention et de retenue…Jamais je ne te laisserai être aussi tendre… Je veux te sentir fort…très fort… Un de mes baisers t'aurait rendu sans souffle… J'aurai pénétré ta bouche sans aucune retenue ! Tu n'aurais pu gémir ton plaisir sous mes assauts…Ta bouche aurait été à moi, et j'y aurais engouffré ma fougue, dans de lents va-et-vient puissants et minutieusement contrôlés… Ton souffle aurait été court… Je ne t'aurais donné aucun répit… et peut-être sous tes gémissements intenses aurais-je quitté tes lèvres pour te permettre de reprendre ton souffle… Peut-être… Ce baiser n'aurait très certainement pas été une fin, mais le commencement d'une nuit de plaisir et de désir… Une nuit où tu m'aurais supplié de faire de toi ma chose, de m'appartenir… »**

Plus le temps s'écoulait, plus les lettres de cette fan se faisaient audacieuses. Elles étaient de plus en plus chaudes, de plus en plus explicites, de plus en plus tentatrices. Jamais personne ne lui avait parlé de telle manière. Bien sûr, de nombreuses femmes aimaient à le séduire, procédaient à tout un jeu de séduction en sa présence, plus ou moins brillamment ; il lui arrivait de céder à ces avances, cela lui plaisait quelque part quand les femmes faisaient le premier pas, quand elles le courtisaient. Toutefois, une fois dans ses appartements elles perdaient souvent de leur assurance et le laissaient mener la danse, sans jamais protester, sans jamais tenter de lutter, sans jamais combattre, sans réellement jamais partager. Quoi de plus beau que de déposer les armes une fois une dure lutte menée ? Quoi de plus beau que de vaincre et d'obtenir une soumission totale et confiante de son partenaire ?

Oliver aurait voulu connaître cette lutte, ce combat, ce même partage passionné que celui qui naissait sur les terrains de Quidditch. Mais jamais il n'avait pu trouver femme qui lui avait apporté cela, jamais aucune ne l'avait réellement émoustillé, éveillé réellement à ses sens… Alors que ces lettres noires, cette main qui les écrivait, le passionnaient. Il voulait avoir un partage franc avec elle, il savait qu'elle pourrait lui apporter ce petit plus, ce petit plus que les autres n'avaient pas. En tout cas, il l'espérait. Mais ses lettres étaient si prometteuses… Il voulait y croire… Et il avait eu raison…  
Les lettres avaient continué à arriver, régulièrement, et maintenant elles n'étaient même plus envoyées à son fan club. Elles étaient déposées directement chez lui, apportées par un corbeau sombre et gigantesque. Il n'avait jamais vu un tel animal, et ce dernier paraissait des moins avenants. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il posséder telle créature qui semblait si puissante et si peu docile ? Cela ne le confirmait-il point dans le caractère décidé et bien trempé de cette fan ? Il n'avait jamais refusé les lettres, une fois ou deux, il avait même tenté de remettre une réponse à l'animal qui n'avait jamais voulu les prendre. Il était des plus têtus et des plus menaçants quand Oliver se faisait plus insistant. Oliver ne pouvait décemment se permettre de perdre l'usage de l'un de ses bras, le bec de l'animal semblant des plus aiguisé et des plus puissants.

Il attendait toujours ces lettres avec beaucoup d'impatience, attendant de lire des nouvelles de sa plus grande fan, comme il l'avait surnommée, les autres ne pouvaient être que fades et sans saveur à côté. Il souhaitait pouvoir la rencontrer, la mettre devant le fait accompli, voir si elle aussi ferait profile bas face à lui, si elle ravalerait son honneur, ou si au contraire, comme elle en faisant clairement état dans ses écrits, elle saurait le dompter. Mais pouvait-on réellement dompter un homme tel que lui ? Un Faucon qui pouvait effrayer les plus grands d'un seul battement d'ailes ? Faire trembler les plus déterminés de son regard perçant ?

Il avait peur d'être déçu, mais il était encore plus impatient de pouvoir être face à cette personne si passionnée ! Il la voulait !

Quelle n'avait pas été son enthousiasme lorsque, lors de son dernier courrier, sa fan lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'elle serait présente à son prochain match et qu'elle l'encouragerait ! Elle lui disait même qu'elle était enfin prête à le rencontrer à la fin de la rencontre, mais cela à une seule condition, qu'Oliver n'encaisse pas un seul but durant la rencontre. Elle se faisait désirer, elle se faisait difficile et Oliver aimait ça. Bien qu'Oliver se sente tout à fait partant et capable de relever ce défi, ce match ne l'enthousiasmait guère. Il devait y affronter une équipe dont il avait mauvais souvenir, ce choix précis devait très certainement faire allusion à ce fameux match qu'il ne parvenait pas à oublier, celui où il avait lamentablement échoué face à son adversaire de toujours. Il semblait qu'elle, sa fan la plus inconditionnelle, n'avait point oublié cette défaite non plus et qu'elle le lui faisait savoir, vu que leur rendez-vous était prévu après un match qu'il devait jouer contre les « Fantômes ».

**« … Mon sublime Faucon, sauras-tu de tes ailes protéger tes buts afin de les garder vierges de toute marque d'échec… ? Sauras-tu me prouver que tu mérites toute mon attention… ? Que tu mérites que je te rejoigne pour te féliciter comme il se doit… ? Que je te montre au combien mon corps s'enflamme à ton contact, au combien mon esprit se perd à tes pensées, au combien je perds tout contrôle quand il est question de toi… ? Si TU gagnes ce match, sans aucune ombre au tableau des scores, je serai tout à toi…Et tu seras enfin tout à moi… »**

**« … Si tu te juges digne de mon attention demain soir, attends-moi dans les vestiaires, après que tous tes coéquipiers se soient éloignés et je te rejoindrai… Je te ferai enfin comprendre ce que tu es réellement à mes yeux, ce que tu mérites vraiment… Jamais plus tu ne supporteras d'être touché par personne d'autre, jamais plus tu ne tolèreras d'autres mains que les miennes sur toi… Comprends bien, petit Faucon, que si tu souhaites ma présence à tes côtés ce soir-là, tu ne pourras jamais plus te passer de moi… Plus jamais tu ne seras ce que tu as été jusqu'alors, plus jamais tu ne pourras te regarder dans un miroir, croiser ton regard et avoir la même opinion de toi-même… Tu ne seras plus ton propre maître… Tu seras mon Faucon… Tu seras tout à moi… »**

**« …Quand tu voleras… Quand tu affronteras ces Fantômes… N'oublie pas un seul instant que je serai là, que je te regarderai…Pense à ce désir dangereux et sublimé que je ressens pour toi… Pense à ce sentiment, doux et secret, qui me consume et que je ressens au plus profond de mon être… Ce désir et ce sentiment que je veux partager enfin avec toi…N'oublie pas que je serai là et montre-toi tel que je te vois, le plus fabuleux et le plus passionné des Faucons… »**

Bien sûr, il avait déjà vaincu les Fantômes depuis cette défaite, bien sûr, il avait été brillant, mais elle lui demandait là d'être exceptionnel face à cette talentueuse équipe. Le départ de Flint les avait affaiblis, c'était un fait certain, mais ils restaient tout de même l'une des meilleures équipes du championnat. Toutefois, certaines choses savaient motiver un homme plus que d'autres. Quand bien même on lui aurait proposé un énorme butin dont il n'aurait très certainement eu aucune utilité, cela ne l'aurait pas autant inspiré qu'une nuit en présence de cette fan. Il voulait pouvoir la rencontrer, la sentir, la posséder.

Ce soir-là, il avait fait un match exemplaire. La foule était en délire. Il avait terminé cette saison de la manière la plus parfaite qui soit, en n'encaissant absolument aucun but ! Aucun des Poursuiveurs n'avait pu mettre en défaut sa défense, elle avait été parfaite !

La soirée organisée en l'honneur de leur fabuleuse fin de saison et de leur première place au championnat avait duré bien plus tard que prévue. Cela avait été une fête improvisée sur le tas par les dirigeants trop heureux d'avoir une équipe si brillante ! Oliver y avait assisté et savait qu'il ne pourrait voir sa fan avant le départ de tous ses camarades. Il était impatient, fébrile. Il ne pouvait encore se relaxer. Il ne le pourrait que sous le jet chaud de la douche, et encore plus en bonne compagnie. Il essayait de ne pas trop céder aux assauts de ces camarades qui tentaient honteusement de le saouler sans retenue pour fêter dignement les événements ! Mais il ne souhaitait point avoir à se traîner jusqu'aux douches, ni même finir par vomir son dîner fort peu glorieusement durant ses ébats à venir. Il serait sobre, il serait en possession de tous ses moyens et de toute sa tête !

Il avait patienté encore un peu puis avait déclaré qu'il avait tout de même besoin de prendre une bonne douche de peur de sentir sous peu le phacochère fortement prononcé. Tous ces coéquipiers l'avaient regardé l'œil entendu se doutant très certainement qu'il irait rejoindre une ou plusieurs jeunes filles après la fête. Le Capitaine se permettant même de lui faire remarquer qu'avec une odeur écœurante de poissons fortement avariés sur le dos aucune donzelle ne lui refuserait sa couche. Seuls deux autres joueurs l'avaient accompagné, le reste ne s'en sentant clairement pas capable. Après quelques rapides frictions ses amis étaient partis le laissant tout seul sous le jet bruyant de la douche et dans le noir de la salle de bains. Ils n'avaient pas jugé utile d'allumer la lumière, la pièce étant à présent éclairée par les rayons lunaires, et la lumière des néons meurtrissant sans compassion leurs yeux boursouflés par l'alcool.

Il avait depuis longtemps cessé de se laver, ne donnant plus grand intérêt à la saleté et à la sueur qui lui collait peut-être encore à la peau. Il avait tenu sa promesse implicite, il n'avait pas encaissé un seul but. Pourtant, elle n'était pas là. Elle n'était pas venue. Peut-être tout cela n'était-il que jeu pour elle ? Bien sûr, c'était un jeu, mais il pensait qu'elle serait la première à respecter les règles qu'elle avait elle-même fixées. S'était-elle moquée de lui ? N'avait-elle jamais eu l'intention de venir ? De créer une relation plus particulière avec lui ? Peut-être en avait-elle eu assez de l'attendre ? Mais si elle avait été là elle aurait su qu'il était encore dans le stade à fêter « leur » victoire, qu'il ne pouvait se libérer aussi facilement.

L'eau qui lui martelait les épaules était gelée à présent, mais il ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Il la laissait le glacer jusqu'au sang. Il ne se rendit compte à quel point son corps était transi de froid que lorsqu'un jet brûlant s'abattit violemment sur ses épaules. Il sursauta, fébrile, et tenta de se tourner pour se retrouver au lieu de cela le visage plaqué au mur embué de la douche. Ses bras endoloris étaient douloureusement tendus au-dessus de sa tête et retenus par une poigne de fer. Il ne pouvait plus les bouger, et le fait que ses muscles soient engourdis après le match n'aidait pas. La joue collée violemment au carrelage humide du mur de la salle de bains, il tentait vainement de se retourner pour voir à qui il avait affaire. Mais il ne pouvait rien voir dans ce noir quasi-complet, et cette nuit tamisée n'avait plus rien de romantique mais quelque chose d'effrayant. Il sentit une joue brûlante se coller à la sienne et une chevelure de jais retomber doucement sur son front. La respiration chaude qui soufflait sur sa joue était des plus troublantes, elle avait quelque chose de menaçant, mais également de réconfortant, une respiration comme celle des chevaux qui se préparent à mener une très longue course.

Oliver ne savait plus quoi faire, il se sentait prisonnier de cette emprise comme d'un puissant étau. De toute façon, quelque part, au fond de lui, son esprit savait déjà qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire. Il était aux prises de quelqu'un de bien plus puissant que lui, de quelqu'un qui savait exactement ce qu'il désirait, lui. Et même sans attendre ce qu'il allait advenir, il savait qu'il l'aurait. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, il ne souhaitait plus bouger.

L'une des larges mains, qui tenait étroitement les siennes dans cette poigne puissante, lâcha sa proie et se saisit sans douceur de l'une de ses fesses musclées. Oliver sursauta et, cherchant à reprendre son souffle, avala de l'eau qui le fit tousser un court instant pour reprendre sa respiration. S'il n'avait eu encore qu'un seul doute quant au sexe de la personne à laquelle il avait affaire, celui-ci se dissipa dès l'intrusion de l'inconnu. Ce membre énorme et durci ne pouvait plus laisser aucune place au doute. Bien sûr, Oliver s'était tout de suite aperçu que la personne qui l'avait plaqué violemment au mur ne pouvait être qu'un homme. Elle était bien plus grande que lui. Elle devait bien faire deux têtes de plus que lui, et lui-même n'était pas de si petite stature; et cette façon de le tenir étroitement immobilisé, de le dominer de toute sa hauteur, tout cela était clairement masculin. Peut-être l'avait-il toujours su ou supposé de par les courriers qu'il avait reçus ? Peut-être était-ce ce qui lu avait tant plu ? Cette domination, le fait qu'il dirige tout, qu'il contrôle tout et que lui, comme toujours, cherche à se battre, à combattre, à vaincre !

Ce soir se serait en vain. Ce membre engorgé de sang et dressé de manière effrontée le lui prouvait. Cet homme semblait monté comme un Hippogriffe ! Jamais il n'avait expérimenté ce type de relations, jamais il n'avait porté un deuxième regard à un homme, mais là il ne pouvait nier son envie de le sentir en lui. Son envie d'être possédé par lui, d'être à lui. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il avait envie de le connaître, de partager des émotions fortes avec lui. Quels que soient les rapports qu'ils auraient ce soir, il les voulait !

La main si large de l'homme se referma à nouveau avec force sur sa fesse et les ongles vinrent se mêler aux festivités. Oliver poussa un nouveau cri de surprise. Jamais on ne l’avait marqué de la sorte durant des ébats « amoureux ». Jamais douleur n'avait été ressentie dans un acte « amoureux ». C'était étrange et grisant à la fois.

Il appréhendait tant ce que cet homme allait lui faire, tant qu'il eut l'impression que les minutes s'écoulaient telles de longues heures. Toutefois, en réalité, l'homme ne prenait en rien son temps, son excitation semblait trop grande ; il le voulait tout de suite, soumis et sagement consentant. Choses qu'il était tout disposé à lui donner.

Il sentit ce monstre énorme, glorieusement élevé, faufiler sans douceur entre ses fesses réticentes par réflexe et pourtant offertes. L'homme se mit à bouger dans un très rapide va-et-vient, accentué de coups de hanche très virulents. Cet homme lui faisait la guerre. Il voulait le voir plier, le voir faiblir. Oliver, repliant un bras généreusement libéré, agrippa le bras de son assaillant et se cambra sans retenue pour lui permettre un meilleur accès. Sa tête lourde à présent - heureusement qu'il n'avait point bu auparavant, il n'aurait pu survivre à tel assaut - se déposa sur l'épaule solide de cet homme. Cette épaule suivait les mêmes mouvements brusques et Oliver y trouvait un réconfort effrayant. Il entendait l'homme haleter lourdement et pousser des gémissements rauques contre son oreille et dans son cou. Oliver, pris dans ce tourbillon infernal, se mit à gémir comme jamais auparavant. Jamais n'avait-il ressenti pareils sentiments, telles émotions et désirs.

Mais l'homme, son homme, ne pensait pas en finir aussi vite avec lui. Il lâcha sa fesse meurtrie et perdit ses doigts dans sa chevelure courte. Il lui tira la tête encore plus en arrière, exposant sa gorge vulnérable. Oliver crut perdre la raison lorsque les lèvres de son assaillant se posèrent tendrement sur sa nuque. Comment savait-il mêler violence et tendresse de manière aussi experte et aussi exquise ? Oliver savait que jamais plus il ne pourrait laisser une femme innocente et ignorante tenter de lui donner du plaisir. Il lui fallait ça !

Il savait que s'il avait eu à croiser cet homme dans d'autres circonstances, il n'aurait très certainement pas apprécié la rencontre. Déjà, aucun homme qui se respectait ne pouvait apprécier de découvrir que tel étalon existait. Ce membre aussi parfaitement sculpté et proportionné pourrait mettre en dérive toute virilité qui se portait à merveille jusqu'alors, de même que cette endurance, cette capacité à faire durée cette merveilleuse torture, tout cela était des plus complexant. Oliver n'était pas sûr de pouvoir tenir ainsi encore longtemps.

A peine cette idée lui traversa-t-elle l'esprit qu'il sentit son corps se vider dans un soubresaut violent, jamais il n'aurait cru possible de jouir ainsi, alors que les mains de son partenaire ne l’avaient pas encore touché, alors que son sexe avait été délaissé ! Alors qu'il se sentait trembler de tout son être après cette libération, son corps malmené, ses haches saillantes et brûlantes, son ventre souillé furent projetés et collés sans douceur contre le carrelage glissant de la salle de bains. Les mouvements de l'homme martelant toujours son fessier, et sa respiration hachée titillant encore plus chaudement la peau de son cou, Oliver sentit son membre douloureux se manifester de nouveau. Les frictions contre le carrelage lisse, accentuées par les mouvements répétés et fougueux de l'homme, éveillaient à nouveau ses sens. Il était de nouveau dur comme du béton armé. Cet homme le rendait fou !

Quand les lèvres douces de son assaillant qui n'avaient jamais quitté son cou, son oreille, ses épaules, furent remplacées par des dents joueuses qui finirent par lacérer sa peau, Oliver crut réellement mourir de plaisir. Jamais on ne l'avait traité de la sorte, maltraité ainsi. Comme c'était bon ! Cet homme le mordait à présent durement, malmenait sa peau si tendre, ne semblant pas se lasser des cris de plus en plus fréquents et incontrôlés qui échappaient à Oliver.  
Puis ses murmures, que l'on aurait pu confondre avec des protestations désespérées, ses « Aïe! », « J'ai mal », se muèrent en gémissements intelligibles et accentués de « Oh! Oui » et « Plus fort », des cris que son assaillant prit plaisir à satisfaire à chaque supplication, mordant un peu plus fort dans sa chair, accentuant un peu plus brutalement et de manière plus sèche ses mouvements de hanche.

Leurs deux corps étaient parfaitement alignés à présent et Oliver y trouvait plus de réconfort qu'il ne l'aurait jamais cru possible. Cette proximité avec cet autre corps était la chose la plus érotique qu'il ait jamais expérimenté de toute son existence. Ce large torse à la musculature clairement développée contre son dos cambré, cette épaule si solide qui supportait tendrement sa tête, cette main si large et si douce perdue dans sa chevelure, ces hanches qui le berçaient violemment dans cette danse désespérée, ces jambes si longues et si fortes collées aux siennes, l'empêchant ainsi de perdre pied, et ce membre si dur et si fièrement dressé entre ses fesses agréablement douloureuses… Tout en cet homme, tout en cette étreinte le ravissait.

Maintenant qu'il était confortablement installé dans son canapé, Oliver se rappelait encore du gémissement rauque qu'avait poussé son homme alors qu'il se vidait avec de puissants soubresauts sur ses hanches et le bas de son dos et qu'il mordait encore plus violemment son cou déjà meurtri. Il avait alors joui pour la deuxième fois cette soirée-là. Il avait réussi à satisfaire cet homme. Il était épuisé, il était meurtri, mais il avait réussi à le satisfaire, lui, son homme, il avait pu lui donner du plaisir.

Mais pourtant, une fois libéré, l'homme s'était éloigné de lui sans un mot et s'en était allé. Oliver s'était alors senti abandonné comme jamais. Personne ne l'avait jamais quitté après un rapport sexuel, il était toujours le premier à partir, à s'éloigner. Cela était douloureux, jamais il ne s'était senti aussi mal.

Oliver était honteux, il avait pris tant de plaisir ! Il avait aimé être dominé et utilisé de la sorte, le pire de tout était très certainement que, même à présent, si cet homme venait à réapparaître, il n'aurait pu lui refuser une autre entrevue de ce genre. Mais il n'avait plus eu de ses nouvelles depuis ce soir-là. Pas une seule enveloppe noire n'était parvenue à lui depuis plus d'un mois, depuis cette nuit-là. L'avait-il déçu ? N'avait-il pas été comblé, lui ? Cette première entrevue n'avait-elle pas répondu à ses attentes ? Pour Oliver cela avait été mieux que tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer… Mieux que tout ce qu'il avait connu…

Oliver était meurtri.

Longtemps il avait gardé les marques et les preuves de cette rencontre. Son corps était fortement marqué. De sa hanche molestée, à ses fesses rougies. De son oreille à vif, à son épaule bleuie. Son homme avait couvert tout un côté de son cou de suçons profonds et de morsures plus ou moins superficielles. Ses dents étaient un élixir qu'Oliver n'aurait jamais pu soupçonner. Il aimait la façon dont elles le titillaient, dont elles marquaient sa peau, dont elles éveillaient sa chair. Il avait gardé toutes ses marques durant au moins un mois, refusant de les soigner ou de les cacher, certains de ses camarades étaient même persuadés qu'il avait eu un important accident aux vues des dégâts. Mais Oliver n'en avait cure, toutes ces marques étaient la preuve qu'il avait vraiment vécu cet instant, qu'il avait vraiment appartenu à cet homme. C'était comme une manière de lui prouver une fois encore qu'il était prêt à tout pour lui.

Mais ce dernier était-il encore intéressé en sa personne ? Il n'était plus sûr de rien. Pourtant, avant de l'abandonner seul dans cette douche déserte, n'avait-il point caressé tendrement ses cheveux, n'avait-il point murmuré des mots doux qu'il n'avait pu distinctement discerner sous le bruit de la douche, n'avait-il point déposé un tendre baiser sur son front ? Tout cela avait bel et bien eu lieu ! Oliver en était sûr ! Il avait été si heureux d'être récompensé de la sorte !  
Il rougit en se rappelant le sentiment de bien-être et de soulagement qu'il avait ressenti alors. Il avait du mal à croire qu'il avait pu prendre un tel plaisir, jouir par deux fois en un si court laps de temps alors que cet homme n'avait même pas posé ses mains sur lui, qu'il ne l'avait même pas réellement pris. Il ne l'avait pas réellement pénétré, n'avait pas violé son intimité… Pourtant il aurait pu… Oliver n'aurait point résisté à l'invasion, bien au contraire, il se serait offert, il lui aurait tout donné…Tout…

C'est sur ces pensées des plus troubles qu'Oliver se saisit de sa bouteille de Whiskey et qu'il se mit à boire au goulot. L'alcool lui déchirait les tripes, mais il avait besoin de sentir, de ressentir cela à nouveau. Tant besoin. Cet homme semblait plus dangereux que toutes les drogues dont il avait entendu parler, mais peut-être tout aussi nocif.  
Alors qu'il allait vider la bouteille jusqu'à la dernière goutte, regrettant de ne pas avoir plus de glaçons sous la main, il entendit un claquement violent provenir du côté de la fenêtre. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent immédiatement ; jamais il ne pourrait confondre cet oiseau avec un autre. C'était son corbeau. Il lui avait envoyé une nouvelle lettre. Enfin !  
C'est dans une grande précipitation qu'il alla ouvrir la fenêtre à l'animal se prenant presque les pieds dans son tapis angora de couleur crème, sur lequel il renversa d'ailleurs le reste de sa bouteille de qualité.

Il ouvrit rapidement la fenêtre laissant l'air froid du dehors s'engouffrer dans la pièce chaude dans laquelle il s'était feutré toute la soirée, perdu dans ses pensées. Pour la première fois, l'animal se posa à l'intérieur de son appartement et le regarda comme s'il attendait un quelconque geste de sa part. C'était étrange…

C'est le cœur palpitant, il pouvait entendre le moindre de ses battements marteler frénétiquement à ses oreilles, qu'il ouvrit l'enveloppe noire. Sa respiration s'interrompit et il dut lire à plusieurs reprises le contenu pour prendre réellement compte de la signification des mots qu'il découvrait.

**« …Mon si glorieux Faucon…Comme tu m'as manqué…! Je n'ai pu cesser de penser à toi depuis notre dernière rencontre… Tu es très certainement le met le plus délicieux qu'il m'ait été donné de goûter… Mais cette mise en bouche, si raffinée soit-elle, ne me suffit pas… Ne me suffit plus… J'ai bien essayé de t'épargner encore un peu, de te donner le temps de panser tes blessures…Mais je ne peux plus contenir ce bûcher ardent qui me consume petit à petit…! J'ai besoin de te sentir encore, de t'entendre gémir à nouveau, me supplier de te faire enfin mien… Je n'ai pas pris ton innocence ce soir-là, je t'ai épargné, en es-tu conscient…? Il n'en sera pas de même cette fois-ci… Je ne retiendrai pas mes ardeurs… Tu me subiras entièrement et consentant… Je te soutiendrai encore, t'honorerai encore, mais je n'aurai plus de clémence… Tu seras entièrement à moi… Oliver, si tu désires me « revoir », suis-donc Dark, mon corbeau, il saura te mener à moi… Si le moindre doute persiste dans ton esprit, si tu ressens la moindre peur couler en tes veines, ne viens pas…! Je te veux fort et fier ! Je te veux combatif… Je serai alors des plus accueillants, je serai un hôte exemplaire… Oliver, mon Faucon, si tu viens, je te dévorerai…Je te dévorerai tout entier ! Réfléchis bien… »**

Alors qu'Oliver sentait comme un certain doute se manifester quelque part dans son esprit, comme une petite voix qui lui disait de ne pas y aller, que cela pouvait être dangereux, le corbeau battit des ailes de manière fort théâtrale et s'éleva dans les airs, ne lui adressant pas un regard de plus. Oliver n'avait plus le temps de réfléchir, de se poser des questions. Il se saisit de son balai d'entraînement, celui qu'il avait gardé depuis Poudlard, et se propulsa par la fenêtre à la suite de l'animal sombre qu'il avait peur de bientôt perdre de vue.

Il eut du mal à suivre le volatile plongé dans la pénombre. Celui-ci volait très vite et ne semblait guère se soucier de sa présence. Toutefois, Oliver avait l'habitude de jouer par mauvaises conditions climatiques et sa vue, qui n'était peut-être pas aussi perçante que celle d'un faucon, restait tout de même l'un de ses atouts majeurs ! Il n'était pas près d'abandonner cette chance de revoir son homme. Il avait besoin de lui, quoi qu'il advienne. Mais il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, quelque part, s'il avait réellement voulu lui faire du mal, ne l'aurait-il pas fait alors ? Lors de leur rencontre dans ces douches publiques ?

L'animal volait de plus en plus bas et il semblait se diriger vers une petite province de Londres. La pluie s'était abattue sur lui quelques instants seulement auparavant, le mouillant jusqu'aux os en à peine quelques secondes. Les plaisirs de vivre à Londres et de subir son climat capricieux. Il regretta de ne pas avoir saisi une robe avant de sortir, mais il n'avait même pas eu le temps d'y penser. Il espérait ne plus trop tarder à arriver car ses doigts gelés commençaient à avoir du mal à tenir le manche de son balai. Plus il se rapprochait du sol, plus le brouillard, qui s'était levé depuis le début de la pluie, se faisait opaque. Il se dirigeait plus aux battements d'ailes de l'oiseau qu'à son image. Puis, tout un coup, plus rien. Il se posa alors et jeta un œil autour de lui. Il semblait être dans un quartier plutôt pauvre de Londres aux vues des immeubles anciens et délabrés, pas que cela ne l'intéressât vraiment, mais il ne souhaitait pas vraiment se faire trancher la gorge dans une petite ruelle sombre.

Un croassement retentit au-dessus de sa tête, et en levant les yeux, il vit le sombre animal posé sur le rebord d'une fenêtre au deuxième étage d'un immeuble non loin, dont la pièce semblait légèrement éclairée. Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour gravir les marches du perron et pénétrer dans l'immeuble se dirigeant vers le seul appartement quelque peu éclairé. Les escaliers craquaient de manière sinistre à chacun de ses pas… Son homme vivait donc dans un tel endroit ? Peut-être l'avait-il fait venir ici uniquement pour…se charger de lui.

Le cœur d'Oliver battait la chamade mais il savait qu'il ne ferait pas marche arrière, pas maintenant. De nouveau il entendit le croassement lugubre de ce corbeau de malheur de derrière l'une des portes. Il n'eut pas besoin de fixer bien longtemps cette porte pour se rendre compte qu'elle n'était pas fermée à clé, il se saisit donc de la poignée qu'il tourna courageusement, son cœur menaçant de s'arrêter à chaque instant, et sa respiration de se bloquer dans sa gorge. Ses mains étaient moites à présent, en plus d'être trempées, et elles tremblaient frénétiquement.

Il inspira un bon coup, ce qui faillit le faire suffoquer, et il ouvrit cette porte, seul obstacle qui se dressait encore entre lui et son homme tant désiré. La porte s'ouvrit lentement en grinçant et Oliver pénétra les lieux sombres. Ses yeux eurent du mal à s'accoutumer à la noirceur de la pièce qui n'était éclairée que par la faible lueur bleutée d'une bougie.  
Un homme de grande stature était assis nonchalamment sur le sofa qui trônait face à la porte, comme si la personne n'attendait rien d'autre que la présence d'Oliver en ces lieux. Il savait qu'il viendrait, en conclut Oliver, il le connaissait trop bien. Une main blanche, élégante et pourtant si masculine flattait la tête du corbeau qui semblait pour la première fois avoir un air de félicité plaqué sur le visage. Oliver aurait très certainement ronronné si l'homme en question avait posé cette même main ainsi sur son front. Il avala sa salive cherchant à reprendre une quelconque prestance, qu'il avait perdue depuis fort longtemps. Il était là, dans l'entrée de cet appartement quelque peu miteux, à tremper la moquette de son hôte à cause de la pluie qui dégoulinait de son corps trempé, ne sachant pas quoi faire, n'osant rien faire. Il n'osait même pas lever les yeux vers cet homme, son homme, qu'il avait tant désiré ces derniers mois, dont il n'avait cessé de rêver ces derniers jours.

Oliver crut entendre l'homme bouger légèrement sur le sofa se mettant très certainement plus à l'aise et se délectant sûrement du spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Il avait dit qu'il le voulait courageux, point téméraire. Et Oliver prenait à peine conscience de la différence de signification entre ces deux termes et de ce que sa présence en ces lieux signifiait. Il allait lui appartenir corps et âme, à lui, à cet homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu, qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui le connaissait pourtant si bien. Qui le rendait pourtant si vivant ! La moindre des choses n'était-elle pas qu'il découvre enfin la réelle identité de son homme, qu'il puisse enfin mettre un visage sur ce fantôme ?

Alors qu'il allait se saisir de tout le courage légendaire des Gryffondor qui lui restait encore dans les veines pour lever son visage vers lui, l'homme s'adressa enfin à lui.

« Bonsoir Oliver », une voix particulièrement rauque et sensuelle, une voix qui ne laissait que supposer des plaisirs à venir, des plaisirs qu'il allait ressentir sous peu.

Oliver ne put réprimer un tremblement de parcourir son échine et de se perdre dans sa nuque à la sonorité de cette voix. Il écarquilla les yeux et fixa cette ombre à peine éclairée sur le sofa. Alors qu'il contractait les paupières afin de tenter de discerner au mieux les traits de son interlocuteur, cette voix si maîtrisé et calculée ayant clairement éveillé un souvenir en lui, l'homme de ses fantasmes bougea un peu plus et son visage cireux entra dans la lumière bleutée.

Oliver ne put cacher l'étonnement de se manifester sur son visage, il ne put pas plus empêcher ses lèvres de s'entrouvrir sous la réalisation, sous le choc. Il connaissait cet homme.

« Sois le bienvenu, mon si glorieux Faucon », susurra-t-il entre ses dents alors que ses yeux de ténèbres se perdaient dans sa contemplation et qu'un sourire mauvais naissait sur ses lèvres.

Oliver ne savait plus s'il y lisait du désir, du dégoût, de l'envie ou une victoire mal retenue, mais ce dont il était clairement conscient à présent était l'identité de cet homme, de son homme.

« Flint ? », murmura-t-il faiblement entre ses lèvres tremblantes et bleuies.


	2. Hanté par le Passé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La fan qui envoyait toutes ces lettres passionnées à Oliver compte bien tenir ses promesses et plus encore.

La pluie était à présent drue au dehors. Son chant puissant et régulier emplissait la pièce sombre et n’était interrompu que sporadiquement par le bruit du tonnerre, de la foudre qui s’abattait violemment au loin. Des éclats lumineux aveuglants. Aucune autre sonorité discernable. Le monde extérieur n’existait plus en ce lieu soudainement reclus. Oliver était maintenant seul face à ce destin qu’il avait choisi comme sien à peine quelques instants auparavant, sans prendre réellement conscience du gouffre inextricable dans lequel il plongeait tête la première de son plein grès, victime de son acte irréfléchi. Il était tant reconnaissant de cette pluie qui s’annonçait torrentielle car ce chuchotement omniprésent masquait les battements de son cœur devenus bien trop frénétiques et puissants. Il avait l’impression qu’il allait lâcher à tout instant et n’osait plus même respirer tant l’inspiration d’air lui brûlait le gorge. Il souffrait.

La froidure du dehors s’engouffrait goulûment dans cette pièce étroite, un vent polaire la pénétrant sans pitié par la fenêtre qui était restée grande ouverte après le retour de cet oiseau de mauvais augure. Ce souffle glacial venait titiller malicieusement la flamme fragile de la bougie, chaleur et éclairage unique en ce lieu, qui menaçait de faillir à chaque instant. Il en étirait longuement, vicieusement, presque langoureusement, la flamme mais ne semblait pas encore satisfait de la délectation de ce jeu et se refusait présentement à l’étouffer. Ce souffle caressant cette haute flamme effilée faisait naître des ombres étirées et effrayantes sur les murs qui ne rassuraient pas Oliver le moins du monde. Pourtant il savait qu’il n’avait rien à craindre de ces ombres déformées qui jouaient monstrueusement sur la tapisserie morne et vieillie, elles ne pouvaient lui causer autant de tords, juste le paniquer davantage dans leur danse grotesque. Il avait bien plus à craindre, il le savait, de ce fantôme du passé. De ce fantôme qui était resté si vif à ses yeux depuis toujours et qui était à présent, comble de malheur, face à lui et qui l’observait attentivement sans jamais détourner les yeux.

Que devait-il faire à présent ? Que pouvait-il faire ? Il était prisonnier de cette pièce tout comme son cœur semblait prisonnier de cet homme. Il ne pouvait pas fuir, il ne pouvait plus fuir. Il était venu ici en connaissance de cause, il était venu en sachant ce qui l’attendait, en sachant qu’il cèderait tout à cet homme qu’il avait désiré plus que tout, qui l’avait compris mieux que tous, toutefois, il ne s’était pas attendu à tel choc ! Il aurait été prêt à tout pour lui ! Tout subir, tout donner. Mais jamais, oh grand jamais, il ne s’était imaginé tel cauchemar. C’était impossible !

Jamais il n’avait dessiné les traits de son homme dans son esprit. Il n’aurait su par où commencer. Jamais il n’avait désiré un seul homme avant lui, tout comme il savait qu’il n’en désirerait pas d’autre, alors comment savoir quels traits auraient pu lui seoir ? Quels traits pourraient éveiller ses sens… Le physique n’était réellement pas le plus important à ses yeux concernant son homme. Il était lui. Il le voulait tel qu’il était, il le voulait lui et c’était tout. Qu’importaient ses traits, ce à quoi il pouvait bien ressembler. Pourtant… Il avait voulu connaître son visage, découvrir ses traits. Et alors qu’enfin il pouvait poser les yeux sur cette personne avec qui il avait tant partagé, à qui il avait tant donné, il était berné par telle image ! 

Flint ! Marcus Flint ! Ancien élève de Poudlard à Serpentard. Ennemi de toujours…

Son homme, celui qui avait su lui faire perdre tout raisonnement logique, toute pensée rationnelle, celui qui était parvenu à lui seul à chasser enfin cette obsession qui l’avait hanté depuis des années, n’était autre que le fantôme qu’il avait cherché à exorciser sans relâche. Ce jeune garçon qui avait fait de ses années d’études un enfer, qui avait tout fait pour le briser à chacune de leur rencontre, qui avait été une ombre à son tableau dans sa carrière… Cet homme… C’était lui. Et maintenant, alors qu’il avait toujours lutté avec virulence, qu’il avait toujours combattu sans s’avouer vaincu, qu’il n’avait jamais courbé l’échine ou baisser les yeux devant lui, il devait admettre sa défaite ? Flint l’avait conquis, Flint l’avait soumis, Flint l’avait dévoré.

Alors qu’il était perdu dans ses pensées et que la froidure venteuse fouettait son visage, il n’osait plus faire le moindre geste. Il restait là, trempé, gelé jusqu’aux os, sur le pas de la porte à fixer le visage sombre de Flint. Ce visage fermé dont les ombres étaient marquées comme au charbon de bois et dont le sourire narquois ne semblait plus vouloir disparaître.

« Alors, petit faucon, souhaites-tu rester toute la nuit sur le pas de ma porte ? », lâcha Flint d’une voix clairement amusée et moqueuse, « Je ne serais pas un bon hôte si je te laissais ainsi trempé jusqu’aux os dans l’entrée ».

La situation lui convenait telle qu’elle était, Oliver en était certain. Il avait réussi à faire de lui sa chose, un être prêt à obéir au moindre de ses caprices par besoin, par envie, en le trompant de la pire des manières qui soit. En se jouant de lui, en lui faisant croire qu’ils partageaient quelque chose, qu’il éprouvait quelque chose. Mais Flint ne pouvait rien éprouver de la sorte, un quelconque sentiment proche de l’amour ou du besoin. Cet homme n’avait jamais aimé personne, et n’avait encore moins eu besoin de qui que ce soit ! Il avait toujours été solitaire, toujours indépendant. Même lorsqu’il volait glorieusement durant un match, il était toujours seul, prêt à affronter tout ses adversaires, tous ceux qui se dresseraient face à lui, le monde entier. Seul. Il était seul et n’avait besoin de personne.

Oliver ne savait plus quoi faire. Bien sûr, il haïssait toujours autant Flint, ce sentiment ne changerait jamais, il était inscrit dans les moindres fibres de son être et ses cellules le ressentaient fortement. Toutefois, avoir les prunelles d’ébène de Flint posées ainsi sur lui, les sentir le détailler, le jucher, lui rappeler un tout autre sentiment qu’il avait ressenti, quelque chose que les mains de Flint, le corps de Flint lui avait fait découvrir, l’affaiblissait encore davantage. Plus les souvenirs de cet instant qu’ils avaient partagé dans un torrent puissant lui revenait en mémoire plus il se sentait étouffé même exposé à ce vent glacé. 

Il ne devait plus penser à cette nuit-là, il devait tout oublier de cet instant unique qui les avait étrangement rapprochés, de ce moment précieux qui lui avait fait espérer un tout autre avenir. Il devait oublier. Chasser toutes ses sensations si fortes qui menaçaient de le submerger alors qu’il luttait de tout son être. Il cherchait à puiser toute la force dans ce mental si puissant qui faisait de lui un aussi bon stratège sur le terrain de Quidditch. Jamais il ne se laissait abattre et il n’était pas prêt à se reconnaître vaincu aussi facilement. Sa raison devait vaincre, elle devait contrôler ses pulsions qui se manifestaient alors qu’il se sentait observé par ces prunelles sans fond. Il devait garder le contrôle et ne pas céder à ce jeu vicieux, à cette pression psychologique qu’exerçait Flint. Mais cela semblait plus facile à dire qu’à faire, car son corps semblait se détacher petit à petit de sa raison, et toute sa volonté ne semblait plus pouvoir lutter à armes égales.

Alors que sa raison lui disait qu’il devait faire marche arrière, qu’il devait abandonner Flint dans cet appartement, seul, et prendre ses jambes à son cou pour se préserver, ses sens lui murmuraient une toute autre histoire. Ce regard haineux, qui ne sillaient pas, qui ne faiblissait jamais, se faisait plus insistant, il aurait presque pu lui brûler la peau. Pourtant bien qu’en cette encre profonde il pouvait lire tant d’animosité et de détestation, aucune hostilité n’était perceptible, aucune malveillance, Oliver y percevait autre chose, quelque chose de bien plus sombre, de bien plus inquiétant. Flint. Etait-il possible que Flint… ?

« Viens ici », lui ordonna cette voix si profonde et grave qu’il connaissait si bien.

Flint lui donnait un ordre. Flint ordonnait. 

Pour qui se prenait-il ? Croyait-il vraiment qu’il allait lui obéir au doigt et à l’œil maintenant qu’il savait qui il était ? Certes, il avait su lui faire découvrir des plaisirs qu’il n’aurait jamais même pu soupçonner, il était vrai qu’il avait donné à son corps et à son esprit un plaisir incommensurable, une jouissance parfaite, mais aurait-il su que les larges mains qu’il sentait sur lui étaient celles de Flint jamais il n’aurait ressenti ces sentiments honteux, ce plaisir si fort. Jamais ! Et il lui ferait comprendre !

Alors que son esprit luttait contre ces réminiscences si puissantes et si tentatrices, les jambes d’Oliver se mirent à marcher d’elles-mêmes et en à peine quelque pas, elles étaient face à cet homme. Cet homme nonchalamment avachi sur son canapé sombre. Cet homme qui le fixait toujours aussi intensément.

Il était encore plus impressionnant à cette distance.

Bien qu’assis sur ce canapé si bas, il n’en restait pas moins que sa haute carrure lui donnait une prestance qu’Oliver ne pouvait supporter. Flint, cet ennemi de toujours, était de nouveau face à lui, et le danger qu’il avait toujours représenté n’en était que plus grand, plus accru. Même si debout, il était plus grand que lui, qu’il pouvait le regarder de haut, qui pouvait-il tromper ? Flint était sur son territoire, sûr de lui, ayant toutes les bonnes cartes à abattre en main et, lui, qu’avait-il ? Rien. 

Il avait décidé de se donner à l’instant même où il avait tenu entre ses mains cette nouvelle lettre couleur corbeau, de s’offrir à son homme dès qu’il avait quitté son appartement à la hâte, et maintenant, il se rendait compte qu’il était tombé dans un piège sans échappatoire. Une trappe féroce qui s’était saisie de ses ailes et les lui avait étroitement nouées afin de l’immobiliser, de manière à l’empêcher de s’élever dans les airs, de se débattre, de fuir. Fuir ? D’où lui était venue cette idée saugrenue ? Avait-il déjà fui face à Flint ? En avait-il jamais eu l’envie ? Avait-il déjà fui qui ce soit sur le terrain ? Certainement pas ! Et cela ne commencerait pas aujourd’hui ! Il n’était pas un lâche, ne l’avait jamais été et ne le deviendrait pas aujourd’hui ! Il en était absolument hors de question.

Il était devenu ce qu’il était aujourd’hui grâce à sa persévérance et son courage et il ne renierait pas ce qu’il était, pas même face à un adversaire tel que Flint ! Ce fantôme si charismatique de son passé n’effacerait pas ce qu’il était, qui il était, il n’en lui laisserait pas l’occasion. Jamais. Pas pour personne, pas pour Flint, pas pour son…homme. Il était venu avec une idée en tête, pour une raison bien précise : répondre à la dernière lettre qui lui avait été délivrée. Son esprit était trop perdu pour se rappeler exactement du contenu, mais ce qu’il savait c’est ce qu’elle signifiait. Une nuit. Une nuit auprès de cet homme. Il ne faiblirait pas maintenant. Pas maintenant. Pas jamais. Le temps était venu de se battre, de combattre.

Alors que ses yeux si clairs étaient plongés dans l’obscurité de ce regard de rapace, de prédateur illisible, imprévisible, il sentit ses jambes se défiler sous lui. Ses genoux étaient lourds et ses jambes cotonneuses. Il se laissa tomber lentement sur les genoux et se retrouva enfin face à l’homme qui l’observait depuis qu’il était entré dans ce sombre et exigu appartement. Des yeux que seule éclairait la froide lumière de la bougie, flamme qui mourrait tantôt, un reflet qui semblait leur donner vie, les rendre plus inquiétants qu’ils ne l’avaient jamais été.

Oliver se raidit. Aussi impressionnant et opprimant que soient ses yeux, ils n’auraient pas raison de lui. Jamais ils n’avaient pu le briser, et ce soir ne ferait pas exception. Il lutterait à sa manière, il lutterait autant que son corps endolori et son esprit embrumé le lui permettraient. Il leva alors fièrement le visage vers celui de son opposant, redressa son dos et durcit son regard comme il le faisait toujours inconsciemment lorsqu’il se positionnait devant ses buts.

« Mon faucon est toujours aussi fier », lui susurra Flint alors qu’il lui saisissait durement le menton et qu’il ancrait un regard étrange sur lui. 

Oliver trembla à ce seul contact. Le dégoût ? L’appréhension ? Un souvenir ? Il n’aurait su le dire. Pourtant son corps réagissait à ces mains puissantes qu’il reconnaissait, qu’il chérissait, alors que son esprit se débattait contre cet être qu’il connaissait, qu’il exécrait et qu’il avait appris à combattre et à redouter. Une bataille bouillante se livrait en lui-même dont Oliver ne pouvait pas même ressentir l’ampleur et les aboutissants. Comment vaincre Flint alors que lui-même ne savait plus où il en était ? Qu’importe. Il lutterait. 

Mais contre qui ? Contre quoi ? Il ne savait plus…

« Tu trembles, Oliver », susurra Flint de cette même intonation qu’Oliver n’avait jamais entendue dans la voix de son adversaire de toujours, cette voix qui faisait naître en lui des sensations qu’il n’aurait jamais dû pouvoir provoquer en lui.

« Tu dois être gelé avec ces vêtements trempés », continua-t-il de cette voix si rauque et si suggestive, « Laisse-moi m’occuper de ce petit problème. »

Oliver écarquilla les yeux ne comprenant que trop bien ce que Flint avait en tête. Il s’y était préparé, mais à présent il sentait une terreur indescriptible lui nouer les entrailles. Il avait décidé de faire face dignement à cette situation quoiqu’il advienne, de subir tout ce que Flint lui imposerait par dignité, pour laver son honneur. Il le fallait. Il ne pouvait pas reculer face Flint, fuir face à ce fantôme de toujours. Pourtant, il était effrayé, paralysé. Ses ailes refusaient de se déployer. Et un faucon au sol était un faucon mort.

Il sentit les mains de Flint se poser lourdement sur épaules devenues de verre, comme si des cognards à pleine puissance venaient de s’y abattre. Ces mains de fer glissèrent lentement sur ses bras sans attendre davantage, dénudant ses épaules et exposant son corps humide à la froidure ambiante. Lentement, langoureusement, Flint le débarrassait de tous ces vêtements devenus inutiles qu’il avait sur le dos et qui étaient les seuls remparts qu’il avait encore pour le protéger de ce qui allait s’ensuivre. Flint savourait cette effeuillage comme un chat prend plaisir à s’amuser avec la souris qu’il vient de capturer avant de la dévorer férocement. Pétale par pétale, Oliver sentait les vêtements trempés quitter son corps, se décoller de sa peau alors qu’ils étaient la dernière protection qu’il avait. La seule chose qui le préservait encore de ce regard de braise consumée. Ces yeux d’encre sur sa peau lui donnait l’impression de se noyer comme dans un marais de goudron, il ne pouvait plus bouger, il se sentait sali jusqu’à dans son âme, sa peau absorbant cette encre comme un papier buvard trop humide. 

Les larges mains de son bourreau remplacèrent rapidement les vêtements retirés et couvrirent cette peau si sensible, cette peau gelée devenue bleutée depuis qu’Oliver avait eu à subir la pluie qui s’était abattue sur lui comme pour annoncer l’Apocalypse qu’il allait vivre. Sa peau nue, comme celle d’un nourrisson qui vient de naître, était exposée à la froideur qui s’engouffrait par vagues par la fenêtre qui était restée grande ouverte et le froid n’en était que plus cuisant. Toutefois, la brûlure du froid fut bientôt remplacée par l’incandescence de ces mains si larges et puissantes. Oliver pouvait sentir ces mains parcourir son corps, en détailler les moindres recoins, les plus petits galbes, le découvrir, le marquer ? Jamais il n’oublierait cette sensation, cette brûlure si profonde. Pouvait-on jamais oublier la douleur d’être marqué au fer rouge ? Pouvait-on survivre à souffrance affligée volontairement sous les yeux si satisfaits de son bourreau ? Les plumes du faucon devenaient goudronneuses… Pourrait-il un jour les déployer à nouveau après cela ? Pourrait-il à nouveau connaître la lumière des Cieux après avoir touché du bout de ses ailes si légères l’ombre lourde des ténèbres ?

 

***********************************************************************

 

La pluie semblait encore plus forte à présent. Elle battait frénétiquement contre les volets qui avaient été ouverts par les rafales de vent si puissantes, ces rafales qui s’engouffraient à présent sans pitié dans la pièce sombre. La pluie pénétrait rageusement l’appartement, laissant une tache sombre et moite sur la moquette rugueuse. Elle en pourrirait très certainement.

C’était la seule chose qu’Oliver pouvait voir. Son champ de vision était très réduit et le seul spectacle qui s’offrait à ses yeux, la pluie qui tombait telles des lames de rasoir acérées sur ce sol si stérile, si froid, symbolisait à la perfection ce que son cœur ressentait. Aussi froid et vide que ses yeux de tilleul fané.

Il avait du mal à inspirer de l’air pur. Sa respiration se faisait haletante. Se coupait.

La tête plaquée contre un coussin minuscule. Il ne pouvait bouger le moins du monde. Il étouffait. Il avait à peine pu placer son visage sur le côté de manière à pouvoir inspirer de cet air si glacial et brumeux qui régnait dans la pièce et qui lui lasserait la gorge. 

Son corps était si ankylosé qu’il ne le sentait presque plus. Mais ne plus rien sentir aurait été une bénédiction, un luxe que son charmant hôte n’était pas disposé à lui offrir. Ce lourd corps qui s’abattait sans relâche et sans pitié sur le sien lui rappelait sans cesse, toutes les secondes qui s’écoulaient, qu’il était bien là, bien présent, qu’il n’était pas qu’un simple spectateur extérieur, mais réellement un acteur de ce qui se jouait. 

Pourtant sa participation active n’était pas réclamée. Seul son corps l’était, et avec virulence. Oliver n’essayait même plus de bouger, connaissant par avance le sort qui l’attendait et l’affliction à venir. Les uniques fois où il avait tenté de se positionner de manière à ne pas avoir à subir aussi douloureusement ces assauts, ces mains si puissantes l’avaient à nouveau soumis, à nouveau plaqué contre ce maudit canapé si étroit. Seul sa jambe pendait inerte, permettant un accès moins laborieux, son genoux raflant la moquette rugueuse. Une brûlure qu’il ne ressentait même pas. Il ne pouvait pas même tenir sur ses coudes, ce corps était trop puissant pour le sien, plus imposant que sa petite carrure, ce corps si impressionnant qui recouvrait le sien et qui l’immobilisait sans en pâtir. Il devait supporter ce corps sur le sien, la place sur le canapé étant clairement inexistante. La cohabitation sur ce canapé n’était pas envisageable. Un seul d’eux pouvait y siéger et en être maître. L’autre devait tolérer et subir.

Encore une fois il était acculé, encore une fois il était vaincu.

Et pourtant… Ce bras… Ce bras si puissant et si musclé que son bourreau avait laissé se perdre autour de sa taille, ce bras qui le tenait fermement, ce bras qui l’avait emprisonné, celui-ci même était venu le soutenir se positionnant sous son cou douloureux afin de lui permettre de ne pas étouffer dans ce coussin, celui-là même qu’il agrippait de toutes ses forces afin de ne pas crier, de ne pas pleurer, de lui faire autant de mal qu’il en subissait. C’était douloureux. Ce bras paierait et serait lacéré. Il y voyait déjà de profondes griffures et de légères traces de sang. Cela le soulageait.

Alors qu’il croyait avoir atteint le paroxysme de cette violence qui lui était imposée, les dents de son bourreau, qui s’étaient montrées cajoleuses jusqu’alors, le mordillant amicalement dans le dos et au creux de ses reins en feu, vinrent s’enfoncer durement dans son épaule. Le sang jaillit dans un cri déchirant. Oliver n’avait pu retenir ce cri de jaillir du fond de sa gorge, lacérant ses cordes vocales, ce cri qui était né depuis longtemps dans son corps douloureux et qu’il avait empêché de franchir ses lèvres pour ne pas satisfaire cet homme. Flint sembla en effet satisfait et lassa sa langue venir apaiser la douleur, suivi de légers baisers, comme pour appliquer un baume sur une peau meurtrie. Ces attentions parvinrent à prendre le pas sur cette douleur omniprésente, cette proximité lui apporta une chaleur qu’il croyait à jamais perdue. Encore une fois, Flint menait la danse et savait étrangement comment mêler agressivité et tendresse, douleur et plaisir.

Oliver, haletant à présent, trop faible pour retenir ses gémissements, sentit ce corps s’abattre plus fortement et de manière plus répétée sur lui. La fin devait être proche. Enfin. Il n’osait plus espérer. Mais plus les coups étaient puissants et calculés plus ils étaient insupportables. Il mordit enfin ce bras coupable plus fort qu’il ne s’en serait jamais cru capable, faisant craquer cette chaire étonnement tendre et chaude. S’attendant à une punition à la hauteur de la provocation, il contracta tous ses muscles involontairement dans le but de pouvoir subir au mieux ce qui allait lui tomber dessus, provocant ainsi malheureusement un regain de souffrance à son propre corps, mais les seules réprimandes qu’il subit fut un grognement rauque suivi de petits baisers furtifs sur son front et de petits mordillements sur son lobe et sa mâchoire.

Il sentait la tête lui tourner. Il savait qu’il ne ferait plus long feu. La douleur était trop grande, pire que tout ce qu’il aurait jamais pu imaginer. Malgré le dessin léger des doigts qu’il sentait à présent glisser presque inconsciemment sur sa peau, malgré ce souffle chaud contre son oreille, dans son cou, et ce bras si puissant qui le tenait étroitement et solidement, tout comme ce corps collant de sueur tout contre lui, il était gelé.

 

***********************************************************************

 

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, la pluie ne faisait plus rage et il pouvait juste entendre un doux chuchotement murmuré par les légères gouttes qui clapotaient sur les toits environnants.

Il était toujours sur ce canapé. Dans la même position. Et Flint était toujours présent. Son corps ne montait plus le sien, et il n’en sentait plus le poids si lourd. Il était apparemment contre lui, également sur le canapé, mais plaqué de manière à ce que juste une partie de son corps recouvre le sien. Il n’étouffait plus. Il n’avait plus à lui faire face.

Avait-il réussit quoi que ce soit ? Avait-il gagné ? Avait-il prouvé quelque chose ?  
Il n’en savait rien.

La respiration de son ennemi était régulière et calme. Apaisée. Il devait dormir. Et lui ? Pourrait-il un jour retrouvé un sommeil tranquille sans cauchemar ? 

Il doutait fortement que Flint se souvienne de quoi que ce soit à son réveil ou qu’il ne garde comme marque rien de plus que les blessures qu’il avait infligées à ce bras qui avait voulu se faire croire compatissant, ce même bras qui était toujours sous son cou.

Il regarda longuement ce bras meurtri et ressenti un plaisir malsain à l’idée plaisante que Flint en garderait des marques. Des marques qu’il aurait lui-même apposées. Il avait lui aussi réussi à le marquer, à sa façon. 

Il laissa ses doigts encore endoloris glisser sur ces traces qu’il avait lui-même dessinées et se sentit un peu mieux. Sans se rendre réellement compte de ce qu’il faisait il laissa ses doigts vagabonder calmement sur cette peau si pâle et les fit glisser jusqu'aux doigts ennemis. Collant sa paume à celle de Flint il ne put que se rendre à l’évidence de la différence qui existait entre eux deux. La main de Flint était si grande, si puissante, si masculine. Elle donnait l’impression que la sienne était celle d’une jeune femme fragile, d’une jeune femme qui avait besoin de tendresse et de réconfort. Ces mains devaient pouvoir protéger la personne chérie en toute circonstance. Il noua ses doigts plus fins à ceux de cet homme qui lui avait tout pris et se laissa aller à un sommeil sans rêve, se blottissant contre ce corps qu’il ne voyait pas mais qui dégageait une chaleur déconcertante et apaisante.

 

***********************************************************************

 

Quand Oliver ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, il prit seulement conscience qu’il s’était endormi. Il n’avait pas dû dormir très longtemps car il faisait toujours nuit dans la pièce. La flamme avait décliné. La pluie semblait s’être enfin arrêtée. Il ne faisait plus froid. La fenêtre avait dû être fermée. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il avait du mal à les garder ouverts. Ils étaient collants. Sûrement les larmes qu’il avait versées.

Ce qu’il vit quand son regard s’habitua un peu mieux à la pénombre fut une ombre blanche qui se tenait devant lui. Il se frotta doucement les yeux comme pour chasser un tableau imaginaire, mais quand il regarda à nouveau devant lui il constata que cette tâche lumineuse n’était pas due à son imagination, elle était bien là.

Devant lui, près de la fenêtre se tenait celui qui avait été son ennemi depuis son premier jour à Poudlard, son adversaire si tenace lors de ses années de club et enfin celui qu’il avait haï de tout son cœur la nuit passée. Des sentiments si forts. Si forts qu’ils en paraissaient intarissables.

Et là, cet être diabolique, sournois et surpuissant était redevenu un être humain normal, debout à côté de la fenêtre toujours ouverte, grattant à nouveau la tête de cet oiseau de malheur qu’Oliver haïssait à présent encore plus qu’auparavant. Cet oiseau n’avait cessé de le fixer un seul instant alors qu’on l’humiliait, qu’on le blessait, qu’on le soumettait ! Et à chacun de ses cris, un croassement moqueur était sorti de son bec de malheur ! Il l’aurait plumé s’il n’avait pu ne bouger qu’un seul orteil, mais il savait bien qu’il en était incapable. Il n’était pas même nécessaire de tenter de bouger, il savait par avance qu’il n’y parviendrait pas, que son corps s’y opposerait ! 

Dans un long croassement, qu’Oliver eu envie de lui faire ravaler, le bestiau déploya ses ailes sombres et s’envola. Flint le regarda s’éloigner toujours aussi perdu dans ses pensées. Il était étrange de pouvoir le regarder alors qu’il se croyait seul, pas observé. Sa stature était réellement imposante, elle se découpait de manière impressionnante, et dans cette minuscule pièce, il n’en avait l’air que plus grand. Il avait une forte carrure, des épaules carrées et une musculature puissante. Dans cette lumière lunaire éblouissante, avec sa peau de lait diaphane, il rayonnait comme un être de lumière. On ne voyait plus que lui dans cette obscurité, d’une blancheur pure et immaculée, comme un ange plongé dans les ténèbres.

Oliver faillit s’étouffer à cette comparaison. Flint un être pur ? Un ange ? Qui raillait-il ? C’était un démon sans cœur, sans compassion, sans pitié ! Alors qu’une nouvelle bouffée de haine envahissait sa poitrine, Flint déposa des yeux inexpressifs sur lui. Il avait remarqué sa présence. Il avait senti sa haine.

Les yeux de Flint n’étaient pas inexpressifs, ils ne l’avaient jamais été, ils étaient plutôt si intensément expressifs et muets qu’Oliver ne pouvait les déchiffrer. Il était de certaines émotions et expressions que Flint masquait si bien qu’il était difficile pour quiconque de les lire sur son visage et en cet instant Oliver crut sentir qu’il ratait quelque chose, un indice, un message. Mais il ne pouvait saisir quoi.

Le regard de Flint était si perçant et insistant qu’Oliver en resserra la couverture épaisse qui le recouvrait et ne prit conscience qu’en cet instant du fait que s’il avait eu plus chaud c’est parce que Flint s’était donné la peine de le couvrir. Pourquoi ? Ca ne lui ressemblait pas. Oliver était anxieux. Il n’aurait pas été surpris que Flint le chasse à présent de chez lui à coups de pieds dans le derrière, maintenant qu’il avait eu tout ce qu’il pouvait désirer, son corps, sa fierté, son honneur. Il l’imaginait très bien le jeter à la porte comme la première traînée venue. Pourtant Flint ne faisait pas le moindre mouvement et ne laissait transparaître aucune rage à son égard. Que se passait-il ? Oliver était perdu. 

Ce silence était plus pesant que ce qu’il avait dû endurer jusqu’alors. Mas il ne baisserait pas les yeux ! Certes, il avait eu son corps, il avait fait de lui ce qu’il désirait et lui-même l’avait laissé faire. Mais à présent, il ne faiblirait pas ! Pas maintenant ! Pas après tout ce qu’il avait subi.

Flint sembla comprendre le message et décela quelque chose dans le regard d’Oliver, une détermination que ce dernier ne semblait plus avoir. Il quitta alors la fenêtre où il était resté longuement debout à regarder la ville endormie, pensif, comme Oliver ne l’en aurait jamais cru capable. Il alla s’asseoir lentement sur un petit fauteuil qui se trouvait à l’autre extrémité de la pièce, dans l’ombre, près d’une petite bibliothèque et c’est là qu’un détail frappa Oliver de plein fouet.

Il boitait ! Flint boitait !

Comme il était grand, ce qui aurait pu être un détail chez quelqu’un d’une plus petite taille était incontournable chez lui. Il semblait traîner lourdement sa jambe gauche derrière lui, comme un lourd fardeau.

« Flint, ta jambe ! », lâcha Oliver ne se rendant même pas compte qu’il prononçait ces paroles.

Se faisant, suite à la surprise de cette découverte, le jeune homme avait tenté de s’asseoir, mais il déchanta rapidement lorsqu’il se fut assis. Une douleur inouïe lui déchira les entrailles et il sentit les larmes lui monter immédiatement aux yeux. Ca faisait un mal de chien ! Il avait l’impression qu’un troupeau d’hippogriffes enragés lui était passé dessus. Mais ce troupeau n’était autre que Flint. L’ordure n’y avait pas été de main morte ! 

Alors qu’il tentait de se repositionner de manière à avoir moins mal, chasser cette douleur semblait tout simplement relever de l’utopie, il glissa fort peu gracieusement du canapé et se retrouva sur la moquette rêche en moins de deux. Son souffle se bloqua instantanément et il tenta de retrouver son calme aussi bien que possible et de réguler sa respiration. Quelle douleur insupportable !

Flint qui s’était assis sur le fauteuil, et qui avait de nouveau cette position nonchalante qui semblait exprimer son désintérêt du monde entier, se mit à rire. Ciel qu’il pouvait le haïr. Une haine viscérale qui ne disparaîtrait jamais ! 

« Alors, ma petite pucelle tente de se sauver des draps nuptiaux », lâcha Flint d’une voix pleine d’ironie et de moquerie.

Comme Oliver aurait voulu lui faire ravaler cette remarque et ce sourire. La faute à qui s’il ne pouvait même pas tenir assis, alors ne songeant même pas à se mettre debout ?! Ses yeux se posèrent instantanément sur les draps qui étaient restés enroulés autour de sa taille et les découvrit couverts de tâches de sang. Cela ne le surprit guère. La douleur éprouvée laissait bien à supposer qu’il avait été blessé, qu’il avait été déchiré, déchiqueté et qu’il avait saigné. Une plaie encore ouverte qui n’était pas prête de se refermer.

« Peut-être devrais-je montrer ces draps à tes fans… », Continua Flint toujours aussi mesquin, « Ou alors faire un petit cadeau aux journalistes… Je suis sûr que même certains fétichistes pourraient être intéressés… »

Oliver aurait voulu l’étrangler. Comme il le haïssait ! Mais il ne se laisserait pas prendre au jeu. Il savait ce que Flint cherchait à faire, il voulait changer de sujet, le pousser à bout afin de prendre le dessus et de laisser en suspens ce qu’Oliver avait découvert. Cette blessure ignoble qu’il semblait vouloir cacher. Ce boitement prononcé qui marquait sa démarche, qui salissait sa grandeur, brisait sa prestance.

Ne pouvant se lever, Oliver n’était pourtant pas prêt à abandonner maintenant après tout ce qu’il avait été prêt à subir. Il se surprit à saisir la solution la plus simple et la moins douloureuse qui s’offrait à lui. Il se mit à ramper tant bien que mal vers les pieds du fauteuil sur lequel trônait Flint, qui se trouvait non loin. Ce fut la première fois qu’il fut satisfait du manque d’espace dans cette pièce. Ramper sur cette moquette si drue n’était absolument pas une partie de plaisir et c’était encore moins agréable à faire sous le regard pesant de Flint qui semblait ne pas souhaité le quitter des yeux ! Ce vautour devait prendre son pied ! Ordure !

Une fois suffisamment proche pour pouvoir poser ses mains sur cette jambe qui l'interpellait, Oliver se saisit du jogging noir à pressions que Flint portait sans même penser à ce qu’il faisait et sans que ce dernier ne s’y attende. Ce qu’il découvrit lui glaça le sang. Une cicatrice énorme, une marque proéminente qui souillait cette peau si laiteuse. Alors qu’il posait la main sur cette cicatrice, cette horreur, cette abomination, Flint le repoussa brutalement de sa jambe meurtrie.

« Dégage ! Je t’interdis de me toucher », lâcha-t-il dans un sifflement haineux.

Pourtant Oliver ne pouvait se contenter de ce rejet, il avait besoin de savoir ce qui était arrivé à cet homme. Ce qui avait pu se passer pour effacer ce fantôme si puissant de sa vie. Qu’avait-il pu se passer pour que Flint se terre dans un petit appartement aussi miteux et qu’il vive reclus et caché ?

« Comment ? », murmura lentement Oliver qui avait du mal à articuler tant sa gorge s’était serrée, il n’était pas réellement capable de parler.

Flint se tue un très long moment le regardant haineusement, près à exploser à chaque instant. Puis de manière tout à fait inattendue, un sourire froid se dessina sur ses lèvres fines et il reprit la parole.

« Je ne pense pas que mes petits malheurs t’intéressent vraiment, Wood… Mais pour satisfaire ta curiosité maladive, sache juste que certains de mes charmants coéquipiers de la grande et belle époque n’appréciaient pas vraiment ma façon de jouer, ni même ma façon d’être et me l’ont gentiment fait savoir… »

Le regard de Flint était vide, effrayant.

Mais cette histoire l’était encore davantage. Il ne voulait pas rentrer dans les détails, choses qu’Oliver comprenait parfaitement mais il avait du mal à croire que les propres coéquipiers de Flint aient pu faire ça ! Lui-même l’avait détesté durant des années, mais jamais il ne lui serait venu à l’esprit de lui faire CA ! De s’en prendre à son corps, de le blesser ainsi pour le priver de sa passion, de ce sport qu’il affectionnait tant et qu’il savait transcender ! Les gens étaient ignobles quand jaloux et envieux ! Flint n’avait pas mérité ça ! Son jeu était dangereux et menaçant mais fabuleux à regarder ! Ils n’avaient pas le droit de le priver de ça, de les priver de lui ! Des monstres !

Oliver ne pouvait contenir le flot d’émotions qui jaillissait en lui. Il avait mal pour Flint bien plus qu’il n’avait mal pour lui-même. Et cela devait être clairement lisible dans ses traits car ceux de Flint se durcirent très nettement.

« Wood ! Tu peux garder ta pitié pour toi ! Je ne suis pas un faible, je n’en ai nullement besoin ! Sois heureux, ça t’a permis de devenir ce que tu es aujourd’hui, une star, un faucon resplendissant, avec moi dans le jeu, jamais tu n’y serai parvenu ! Jamais ! Tu devrais les remercier ! »

La voix de Flint se faisait de plus en plus dure, de plus en plus menaçante. Il se comportait comme un animal encerclé. Il se sentait menacé.

« Ne me regarde pas comme si j’étais devenu impuissant ! Je ne suis pas un infirme ! Je pourrais te briser quand bon me semblerait, ne l’oublie pas ! »

Un animal mortellement blessé qui tente de panser ses plaies en se terrant, se sentant traqué. Près à montrer les crocs et à mordre au premier signe de menace. Cette dernière remarque le fit sourire. Jamais il n’aurait douté du fait que Flint put le briser aujourd’hui encore. La douleur lancinante qu’il éprouvait en chaque muscle de son corps le lui rappelait bien assez péniblement, comme son coccyx semblait bien être en miettes. 

Oliver ne pouvait rien répondre à cela. Mais comment Flint pouvait-il croire qu’il éprouvait de la pitié à son égard ? Comment aurait-il seulement pu ? Mais il ne le laisserait pas continuer à se cacher au regard du monde. Il avait arrêté le Quidditch à cause de cette monstrueuse blessure qui l’empêchait de jouir de la mobilité de ses jambes. Mais avait-il seulement essayé de déployer ses magnifiques ailes après cette agression ? Oliver ne le laisserait pas abandonner aussi facilement. 

Il se saisit tendrement de cette jambe et laissa ses doigts effleurer la cicatrice, la traçant de ses doigts si fébriles et tremblants. La peau y était si fine et si douce qu’il en fut surpris. Il sentit les muscles de Flint se contacter, mais ce dernier ne fit pas le moindre mouvement de fuite cette fois-ci. C’était très certainement la première fois que quelqu’un autre que lui-même touchait cette blessure honteuse. Elle n’enlaidissait en rien ce corps si musculeux et si parfaitement sculpté, mais elle lui faisait honte. Il fallait que Flint l’accepte enfin et qu’il vive avec. Les lèvres d’Oliver vinrent rejoindre ses doigts sans qu’il en prenne conscience et il commença à baiser la moindre parcelle visible de cette cicatrice, laissant sa langue la titiller tendrement. Il avait été hypnotisé par cette blessure, il voulait la couvrir de toutes les attentions du monde.

Il continua à baiser cette chair si fragile jusqu’au pied où la cicatrice était également fortement visible. Ce pied était devenu si envoûtant qu’Oliver ne pouvait s’empêcher de le couvrir affectueusement de baisers furtifs et de coups de langue moins tendres, plus suggestifs.

« C’est bien là qu’est ta place, Wood. A mes pieds. Jamais tu ne m’es arrivé à la cheville… », Lâcha Flint d’une voix rauque, empreinte d’un plaisir mal contenu.

Aussi posé et contrôlé soit-il, même Flint ne pouvait rester indifférent à certains traitements. Oliver ne s’était pas trompé sur lui, il en avait la confirmation à présent. Flint ne parlait jamais beaucoup et ne le faisait que par automatisme pour blesser les gens, les éloigner de lui et ainsi se protéger et se préserver. Par contre, quand son corps parlait, il était honnête. A chaque fois il avait été passionné lors de leurs jeux et c’est sur un balai qu’Oliver l’avait toujours trouvé merveilleusement troublant, fabuleusement attirant. Quand il l’avait pris, sa main qui le caressait l’avait trahi, Oliver en prenait à peine conscience, tout comme lors de leur première rencontre où il l’avait tendrement embrasser sur le front. Son corps avait toujours été étroitement collé au sien, pouvait-on désirer être aussi proche de quelqu’un que l’on haïssait ? C’était impossible. Tout comme les lettres qu’il lui avait envoyées, il avait dû penser qu’il pouvait se permettre de tout lui révéler car ils ne se rencontreraient jamais, mais il n’avait pu résister à l’envie de le posséder, de l’avoir à lui.

Ce fantôme qui avait hanté toute son existence de jeune homme avait lui-même vécu dans l’obsession d’un faucon insaisissable. Oliver voulait lui faire comprendre que ses ailes pouvaient encore se déployer et atteindre les firmaments les plus élevés et rejoindre ce faucon solitaire qui se perdait de plus en plus dans ce merveilleux ciel lumineux vide de tout.

Oliver se rendait bien compte que quelque chose n’allait pas. Pourquoi était-il si accroché à Flint, pourquoi se sentit-il si proche de lui ? Il ne pouvait pas trouver de réponse rationnelle à ce sentiment, mais tout ce qu’il savait c’est qu’il avait envie de le découvrir, de le goûter, de le toucher enfin ! Il laissa enfin ses mains donner libre cours à leur envie et glisser sensuellement sur cette peau qu’il dévoilait un peu plus à chaque caresse, cette peau qui lui était enfin offerte. Il dévorait chaque partie de cette jambe meurtrie qu’il découvrait et qu’il exposait à la lumière lunaire qui la rendait pratiquement brillante. Flint était délicieux. Un goût particulier qu’il n’avait jamais pu saisir chez une femme. 

Ses mains étaient à présent sur les cuisses puissantes et il les laissait jouer avec les muscles durcis qu’elles y découvraient avec délectation. Ces jambes étaient encore puissantes. Aucune pitié pour cet homme, juste un désir incontrôlable, une faim insatiable.

« Toujours aussi impétueux et prétentieux, mon faucon », souffla Flint dans un murmure rauque qui ne fit que confirmer les pensées d’Oliver. Flint lui cédait, il baissait ses gardes. C’était le moment où jamais de le posséder à son tour.

Il se leva avec grande peine et trouva les bras puissants de Flint comme soutien qui le hissèrent jusqu’aux genoux dénudés de leur propriétaire. Oliver s’assis tentant de ravaler cette douleur qu’il ressentait encore. Ca n’était rien, il devait oublier. Le plus important était de chasser ce fantôme nostalgique du visage de Flint, annihiler cette expression qu’il y voyait en ce moment-même. Plus jamais telle souffrance ne devait être visible sur ses traits. Plus jamais il ne le permettrait. Il le consolerait autant de fois qu’il le faudrait, s’offrirait autant de fois qu’il le faudrait pour lui faire comprendre qu’il était temps de revenir dans le monde des vivants, de lui revenir.

Le faucon avait de nouveau déployé ses ailes et s’était posé sur le giron de cet homme si puissant qui avait toujours attiré ses yeux et qu’il avait toujours secrètement admiré sans vouloir se l’avouer. Maintenant il était enfin face à lui, leurs visages à à peine quelques centimètres l’un de l’autre. Il ne voulait plus jamais y lire cette souffrance, plus jamais. Quelle expression avait-il quand il était heureux, quand il aimait quelque chose ? Avait-il ce même sérieux que lorsqu’il jouait de manière passionnée ? Lui arrivait-il de sourire vraiment ? D’apprécier quelque chose ? Et quels étaient ses traits quand il était satisfait ? Quand il jouissait ? Oliver voulait le savoir.

Il n’était pas très habile, il en était conscient. Jamais il n’avait connu autre homme et le peu de cette expérience ne lui disait nullement comment séduire Flint, comment lui faire plaisir. Mais ce qu’il savait c’est qu’il se sentait prêt, encore humide, n’ayant pas pris de douche après leur dernière « altercation », et cette seule idée l’excita encore davantage. Il se laisse glisser sur le membre toujours aussi fier de Flint et bloqua sa respiration quand il sentit une nouvelle fois cette intrusion violente. Il tenta de se calmer, de gérer la situation, de s’offrir lentement et précautionneusement. Mais rien n’y faisait la douleur était présente. 

Il commença un lent mouvement de va-et-vient essayant de se protéger le plus possible, n’osant pas encore laisser toute la longueur de ce membre engorgé le pénétrer tout entier. Il laissa sa tête se poser sur cette épaule si puissante, si réconfortante. Il laissa ses bras se nouer dans le cou de cet homme qui lui faisait perdre toute raison y trouvant un réconfort surprenant. Il voulait lui faire l’amour tel un amant expérimenté, mais il sentait bien que son inexpérience était très fortement remarquable, mais il espérait que cela ne pâlirait en rien le plaisir qu’il pouvait donner à Flint, à son homme.

Il resserra un peu plus son étreinte et vint blottir son nez dans le cou si large de son amant. Comme il était bon d’être contre lui, de pouvoir le serrer contre son corps, de sentir ses muscles bouger, rouler sous sa peau et se dessiner sous ses doigts. Bien plus que la douleur, c’était le fait de ne pas pouvoir le toucher qu’il l’avait meurtri, il avait besoin de le sentir vibrer sous ses doigts, de le sentir vivant sous ses mains.

Quand les mains de Flint lui entourèrent la taille il ne put retenir plus longtemps ses soupirs. C’était trop bon d’être tenu par Flint, d’être cajolé par lui. Quand ce dernier s’immisça entièrement en lui, Oliver crut mourir et laissa échapper un sanglot aigu.

« Petite nature », lui glissa Flint à l’oreille d’une voix langoureuse.

« Je…ne…suis pas…une…pet…ite nature… », Réussit à articuler Oliver entre ses soupirs de plus en plus prononcés au fur et à mesure que Flint se permettait de venir et sortir de lui lentement, « C’est toi…qui est…hors norme ! »

Alors qu’il tentait tant bien que mal de tenir en équilibre sur les genoux de son amant, ce dernier lui fit changer quelque peu de position et alors qu’il le possédait à nouveau Oliver crut perdre la raison.

« Marcus ! », gémit-il hors de lui, ayant perdu tout contrôle sur son corps et tremblant comme une feuille.

« C’est meilleur comme ça ? », lui demanda Flint d’une voix emplie de désir.

« Ou…Oui », réussit à lui répondre Oliver qui venait de perdre définitivement pied avec la réalité, à chaque coup de rein, Flint lui faisait voir les étoiles, il avait découvert en lui un point qui le faisait frémir de tout son être, qui le faisait vibrer.

C’était bon. C’était délicieux.

« Encore ! », gémit-il alors qu’il s’agrippait avec fougue aux épaules de son amant et que ce dernier satisfaisait à sa requête. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent finalement et Oliver put enfin lire ce qu’il avait tant souhaité découvrir dans les yeux de son fantôme : la passion.

Plus jamais il ne le laisserait lui montrer une autre expression que celle-ci. Plus jamais il n’accepterait de voler seul sur les cimes qui s’offraient à lui. Son merveilleux rapace l’y accompagnerait. Ses ailes n’étaient pas brisées, ils n’avaient pas réussi malgré toutes leurs manigances à éteindre ce feu insatiable qui se consumait en lui ! Les rayons du soleil ne seraient plus rien sans la présence de cet homme à ses côtés, le soleil à son zénith n’aurait plus de sens sans son odeur, sans ses bras, sans ses caresses.

Le faucon avait enfin trouvé son compagnon et c’était à lui de lui faire quitter le nid où il avait trouvé refuge, où il était venu panser ses plaies. C’était à lui de le faire voler à nouveau. C’était à lui de lui redonner sa passion. A lui seul. 

Il était à lui seul.


	3. L'esprit du Futur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quelques années plus tard.  
> La relation de Marcus et Oliver est toujours aussi tumultueuse mais moins orageuse. Pourtant, alors que le soleil est au beau fixe, une tempête de neige menace leur "couple".

Il faisait bon dans cette pièce. La couche de neige immaculée s'était déposée depuis le matin sur les trottoirs des rues pavées et désertées de Londres, et la foule bourdonnante de la capitale semblait avoir décidé de se terrer dans leur maisonnée pour échapper à ce qu'ils appelaient le mauvais temps. Une froidure peu fréquente pour le climat londonien avait pris possession de l'air de cette ville et semblait avoir décidé de prendre racine pour tout l'hiver. La ville semblait endormie et était enfin paisible.

Mais qu'il y avait-il de plus beau qu'un Noël blanc ? Un Noël bercé par les légers flocons de neige qui virevoltaient gracieusement dans un ciel sans nuage, épuré, un Noël aux pas feutrés, un Noël au coin de la cheminée.

Oliver avait toujours apprécié de s'asseoir face à la cheminée de son grand salon pour y regarder les flammes danser, écouter le crépitement du bois brûlé, qui le relaxaient et de sentir ces douces volutes de chaleur posséder petit à petit son corps. Et cet hiver ne ferait pas exception. Il était allongé de tout son long sur son canapé blanc en cuir, les pieds surélevés sur l'un des accoudoirs, profitant du calme régnant, regardant le majestueux sapin vert qui s'élevait dans l'un des coins de son spacieux salon. Il y voyait les décorations rouges et or s'animer au rythme d'un doux cantique de Noël, les petits angelots qu'il y avait lui-même placés se poursuivant joyeusement en lançant de petites paillette couleur de l'arc-en-ciel et des flocons cotonneux autour d'eux.

Le cadre était calme, reposant. Il ne s'était jamais senti mieux. Il s'étira langoureusement comme aime à le faire les chats, avant de se lover à nouveau contre le canapé de cuir qu'il avait recouvert d'un édredon douillet et à la blancheur impeccable pour l'occasion.

Il bougea à peine la tête afin de se positionner légèrement plus haut pour pouvoir contempler une nouvelle vue qui lui était bien plus plaisante. Il leva très légèrement la tête pour observer l'homme dont le buste musculeux et le visage carré se trouvaient au-dessus de ses yeux. Marcus Flint semblait toujours aussi concentré.

Il frotta lentement sa joue sur le jean délavé, que le jeune homme aimait porter lorsqu'il était à la maison, il était usé et pourtant d'une grande douceur, mais surtout, il lui allait comme un gant et moulait ses cuisses et sa chute de reins à la perfection. Il sentait la chaleur des cuisses sur lesquelles sa tête reposait même au travers de ce pantalon épais. Il aimait poser sa tête ainsi sur les genoux de Marcus alors que ce dernier était plongé dans ses lectures. Il le laissait toujours s'incruster ainsi et le gratifiait même parfois de câlins lorsqu'il le sentait trop fébrile et peu enclin à le laisser terminer sa lecture.

Marcus n'aimait pas être perturbé quand il lisait et que son esprit se perdait ailleurs, lorsqu'il se consumait entier dans l'univers que lui créait ses lectures. Oliver en aurait été jaloux si Marcus ne lui permettait pas de jouir de sa proximité et de ses larges mains chaudes.

Beaucoup auraient ri en voyant Marcus tenir un livre, persuadés qu'il ne serait même pas capable de le tenir à l'endroit, car il avait toujours été de notoriété publique à Poudlard que Marcus Flint était un cancre, qui avait au mieux des résultats passables, et qui avait même refait sa dernière année en raison de résultats médiocres. Les journaux ne faisaient pas réellement de meilleurs commentaires sur lui le nommant très fréquemment de barbare ou de Cro-Magnon, insultes qu'ils n'auraient jamais bien sûr osé lui dire en face ! Oliver n'avait jamais vu en Marcus un intellectuel, loin de là, et jamais, par Merlin, il ne l'aurait imaginé tenant un livre quelconque entre les mains, pas même celui des règles du Quidditch, qu'il semblait de toute façon contourner et adapter à son jeu.

Il avait été comme tous les autres ne voyant que la partie impressionnante émergée de l'iceberg. Jamais il n'aurait été gratté plus en profondeur pour voir ce qu'il pourrait y trouver, et il était sûr que Marcus ne l'aurait jamais permis. 

Marcus ne voulait pas que l'on connaisse son petit monde, il ne voulait pas que l'on se mêle de ses affaires et de sa vie.  
Les livres étaient la seule chose que Marcus avait souhaité ramener lorsqu'il s'était installé chez lui. Cette décision avait été prise assez rapidement. Oliver lui avait demandé de venir chez lui et le grand ténébreux n'avait pas refusé. Ils n'en avaient plus jamais parlé. Pourquoi Oliver lui avait-il fait cette proposition et pourquoi Marcus avait-il accepté restaient des questions sans réponses et des sujets inabordables.

Quand Oliver l'avait vu franchir le seuil de la porte avec une collection impressionnante de livres, la seule chose qui lui avait échappé était « Des livres ? », interrogation à laquelle Marcus avait tout simplement répondu « Oui ». Oliver avait alors laissé Marcus prendre possession de sa bibliothèque, meuble déserté depuis fort longtemps où il ne déposait quasiment aucun ouvrage, sauf si l'on pouvait compter les revues sur le Quidditch comme des ouvrages. Cela faisait tout de suite beaucoup plus sérieux, il le reconnaissait.

Il avait bien essayé de lire quelques uns des ouvrages que Marcus semblait affectionner plus particulièrement, les couvertures et les pages en étaient plus usées, mais il finissait toujours par avoir des migraines horribles, ou au mieux à s'assoupir peu glorieusement. Avait-il au moins trouvé la solution en cas de nuits d'insomnie.

Il laissa son regard tracer le contour viril et carré du visage de son amant. Il avait vraiment des traits masculins et bien plus mûrs que les siens, mais ce qui l'envoûtait le plus, hormis ces lèvres succulentes, étaient ce regard de charbon, ces yeux si sombres et passionnés qui glissaient le long des lignes, sans même cligner un instant, obnubilés par ce qu'ils suivaient. Oliver aurait bien brûlé tous ces ouvrages s'il n'avait craint les remontrances de l'ancien Serpentard pour pareil autodafé. Mais, même s'il pouvait comprendre l'intérêt de Marcus pour ces ouvrages, comme celui qu'il était en train de lire, « Crimes et Châtiments » de Tolstoï, très certainement l'un de ses préférés avec « La condition humaine » de Malraux - même lui commençait à se cultiver en sa présence – il n'aimait pas qu'on le délaissât aussi longtemps, surtout le soir du Réveillon ! A se demander pourquoi il lui avait offert la collection complète des ouvrages des Fondamentalistes Russes pour Noël et pourquoi son amant, au lieu de le remercier comme il se devait, s'était tout de suite plongé dans la lecture de cette nouvelle édition Deluxe.

Alors qu'il contemplait toujours ce visage dur, qui pour lui dégageait quelque chose d'unique et qui était devenu irremplaçable, il laissa ses doigts méticuleux et experts cheminer sur la jambe de son amant, longeant ce jean gênant. Arrivé à hauteur de la cheville, il laissa ses doigts se faufiler à l'intérieur du jean où il trouva une chaleur intime et réconfortante. Il fit glisser ses doigts sur cette immonde cicatrice, qu'il ne trouvait plus même laide à présent, c'était une part entière de son amant et il l'acceptait telle quelle, et il la caressa langoureusement, retraçant chacune des fissures, les connaissant à présent par cœur. Marcus ne le repoussa pas. Au début de leur relation, il l'avait souvent contraint à ne pas la toucher, ou le repoussait fébrilement, mais le temps faisant, il n'avait plus réfuté l'affection qu'il recevait et avait toléré ces caresses. A présent, il se laissait tout simplement faire, le dégoût qui le hantait envolé face aux mains de son glorieux faucon.

Ses doigts le menèrent aux pieds nus de son amant, où la cicatrice mourrait. Il aimait à être pieds nus à la maison, heureusement pour Oliver le sol était chauffé, il ne risquait donc pas de voir son compagnon attraper la mort. Ses pieds étaient de toute façon plus chauds que ses mains. Oliver n'y pouvait rien, il avait toujours eu les extrémités froides. Heureusement le volcan tumultueux, qui habitait Marcus, était suffisamment torride pour les réchauffer tous deux.  
Il était heureux de pouvoir caresser ce corps si puissant et parfait, où les muscles nerveux étaient de nouveau à leur perfection.

Il avait réussi à convaincre Marcus, après de très longues heures de disputes virulentes et de supplications honteuses, de se remettre au Quiddicth ou tout du moins d'essayer. Il avait eu gain de cause. Il en avait pleuré de joie. Son plus grand adversaire, le fantôme qui l'avait toujours hanté, et qui peuplait à présent ses jours et ses nuits, était de retour.  
Ils avaient commencé par s'entraîner ensemble, ce qui avait été tout simplement choquant. Puis, Oliver l'avait fait entrer dans son équipe. En tant que remplaçant au début, ce que Marcus avait très mal vécu, et pourtant, il était resté, chose pour laquelle Oliver lui serait toujours reconnaissant. Puis il avait gagné à la sueur de son front, et en conséquence de moult souffrances, sa place de titulaire. Il était à nouveau le leader des Poursuiveurs et à chaque fois qu'il évoluait sur le terrain, le plus terrifiant des rapaces, la foule était en délire. Même les jeunes femmes se crêpaient le chignon pour pouvoir l'approcher, il semblait que son caractère de chien soit attirant, sa blessure émouvante, et que sa démarche saccadée lui donnait un déhanché de plus sexy et des plus irrésistibles. Oliver ne se rabaisserait pas à jalouser des fans, mais il aurait aimé, à certains moments, plaquer Marcus contre le mur le plus proche, et leur faire voir ce que son homme aimait vraiment. En tout cas, avec eux deux dans l'équipe, les Faucons Blancs n'avaient plus rien à craindre pour les titres.

Le plus étrange pour eux avait été très certainement de se découvrir aussi compatibles au lit que sur un terrain. Jamais ils ne seraient imaginés aussi complices et si liés. Ils n'avaient jamais besoin de parler pour se comprendre, c'est pourquoi ils ne parlaient que fort peu en définitive. Ce qu'Oliver se permettait à reprocher de temps à autre à son homme, pas tant pour une question de manque de communication, mais surtout car sa voix grave et suave, qui le rendait fou, lui manquait. Il n'en usait à outrance que pour le railler mais Oliver ne s'en plaignait guère.

Et pourtant. Malgré tout cela, Marcus n'était pas satisfait. Ceci n'était pas la vie paisible qu'il voulait mener. Il avait donné sa démission à l'équipe des Faucons Blancs en fin de saison, après des matchs aux victoires écrasantes et avait décidé de développer son jeu dans l'équipe de Bulgarie, les « Dragons Noirs », qui lui permettrait un jeu un plus à la hauteur de ses capacités, comme il le lui avait dit. Oliver savait que cela était en partie vrai, et il savait que cette tenue noire le mettrait plus en valeur que l'équipement des faucons, mais il comprenait surtout que Marcus voulait retrouver cet adversaire qui l'avait toujours poussé à aller de l'avant, à se donner à fond. Tout comme Oliver avait grandi dans son adversité avec Marcus, ce dernier avait besoin de cette relation pour renaître et voler à nouveau de ses propres ailes. Ce n'était pas tant ce changement d'équipes qui chagrinait Oliver, non, ce qu'il ne supportait pas, ce poids sur son cœur, était dû au départ de son amant. Marcus avait décidé de déménager en Bulgarie. Cela avait été un choc pour lui, surtout qu'ils n'en avaient absolument pas discuté ensemble, Marcus ne lui avait pas demandé son avis. Etait-ce comme cela que l'on devait se comporter quand on était en couple ? Mais Marcus considérait-il seulement qu'ils étaient un couple ?  
Cela l'agaçait. Marcus allait partir dès le début des premiers entraînements en janvier, et il ne s'occupait même pas de lui comme il se devait, alors qu'ils avaient encore tant de choses à partager. Il se mit à gesticuler imperceptiblement alors que la colère et le chagrin commençaient à prendre possession de lui. Comme toujours, Marcus perçut sur-le-champ toute saute d'humeur chez lui et laissa sa main se perdre dans sa courte chevelure afin de le câliner. Il pouvait être si doux quand il le voulait. Oliver soupira de contentement.

Il observa de nouveau son amant. Il était si beau. La lumières de flammes rougeoyantes dansait sur sa peau si pâle et venait se refléter dans ses yeux, y allumant des braises incandescentes. Les yeux d'Oliver se posèrent ensuite sur ce livre qui, outre occupait son amant à autre chose qu'à lui, lui masquait également partiellement la vue, et se dit que les chapitres de cette œuvre devaient être bien longs, vu le nombre de pages que Marcus avait déjà dévorées. Il lui avait dit un chapitre et Oliver était sûr que plus d'un chapitre avaient déjà glissé entre les doigts puissants de son homme. Il était grand temps de passer à l'attaque.

Il se tourna lentement dans le giron de son amant, qui en profita pour glisser ses longs doigts le long de sa nuque, ce qui lui arrache un ronronnement satisfait. Mais il ne le laisserait pas s'en tirer à si bon compte. Il entreprit donc la mission de lui faire lâcher ce roman de malheur. Plus jamais il ne lui ferait de cadeau dans le but de lui faire très plaisir ! Il se rapprocha de l'angle que formait le corps puissant et pourtant élancé de Marcus et laissa son nez tracer lentement la longueur de la braguette du jean délavé. Il reproduisit le mouvement à plusieurs reprises, marquant de plus en plus le touché, rendant son geste plus suggestif.

« Wood », se fit entendre la voix basse de Marcus.

« Oui ? », répondit-il innocemment, alors qu'une proéminence déjà conséquente s'était formée là où son nez se trouvait toujours. Comme toujours il ne laissait pas Marcus indifférent.

« Je lis », souffla Marcus d'une voix rauque.

« Je sais », reprit Oliver d'une voix posée et sensuelle, « Je t'en prie, continue ta lecture ».

Alors qu'il terminait à peine sa tirade, il tira lentement et précautionneusement sur la braguette, l'ayant saisie entre ses dents. Un sifflement rauque répondit à son audace. Il lui ferait lâcher ce livre de malheur ! Il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, loin de là. Alors que la main de Marcus, toujours si assurée, se faisait quelque peu tremblante, Oliver joignit sa langue aux festivités. Il l'insinua lentement dans l'ouverture qu'avait laissée la braguette complètement ouverte et lécha goulûment la chair vibrante, qui s'offrait à lui sous ce boxer en coton gris. Elle raisonnait à chaque coup de langue, alors qu'il la lapait aussi goulûment qu'un chat se repaît de son lait.

Il était affamé maintenant. Il lui fallait plus. Il se mit à mordiller cette chair, cherchant à s'en approprié la plus grande quantité, en voulant toujours plus. Les longs doigts de Marcus se refermèrent instantanément et violemment sur ses cheveux courts, qu'il avait toutefois laissé pousser suffisamment pour permettre une telle emprise à son amant, et il se sentit partir en arrière.

« Le petit faucon a envie de jouer à ce que je voie », susurra Marcus d'une voix explicite, quant à ce qu'elle promettait, et qui fit trembler Oliver de tous ses membres, « Il ne peut pas même attendre que je termine un tout petit chapitre, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non », gémit Oliver qui croyait exploser à chaque instant.

« Non ? », reprit Marcus joueur et menaçant alors qu'il déposait enfin son livre sur le sol.

« Non », reprit Oliver d'une voix de chambre, « Il a envie… Très envie… Et tout de suite ».

Alors qu'il se hissait à hauteur de son homme, après avoir déboutonné son pantalon et commençant à l'en débarrasser, il posa des lèvres affamées sur les siennes. Elles étaient si douces. Cela l'avait réellement troublé lors de leur premier baiser, de ces lèvres coulaient des paroles si cruelles, de ces lèvres pouvaient naître tant de souffrances, que cela lui avait paru tout à fait impossible de les découvrir plus douces que le plus voluptueux et le plus prisé des velours.  
Marcus le bascula habilement sur le canapé et prit possession de ses lèvres aussi passionnément qu'à chaque fois qu'il lui faisait l'amour. Oliver ne pourrait jamais se repaître de pareilles lèvres tant il aimait les titiller, les cajoler, les dévorer.  
Marcus était devenu ses cieux, et il ne pouvait concevoir une existence sans la présence de cet homme, de son homme, à ses côtés, tous deux nichés au creux d'un nid douillet et accueillant.

Allongé sur le tapis angora qu'il aimait tant, épuisé mais satisfait, Oliver regardait les hautes flammes orangées lécher gracieusement les briques de la cheminée et se consumer passionnément dans l'âtre, mais le jeu d'ombres séductrices qu'elle faisait naître sur le corps d'albâtre de son amant était encore plus envoûtantes.

Le souffle de Marcus était encore saccadé, de fines perles roulaient, joueuses, sur ses muscles et ses pectoraux se gonflaient sous une respiration encore irrégulière. Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'ils vivaient ensemble, et même si leurs ébats avaient toujours été passionnés et réguliers, Oliver ne lui avait jamais donné l'habitude de le chevaucher aussi farouchement. Oliver, bien qu'il lui soit arrivé de plus en plus souvent de prendre les devants, n'était tout de fois pas du genre à tout diriger, mais là, il n'avait pas laissé le choix à Marcus. Il lui avait fait l'amour, ce qui était chose rare.

Oliver se rapprocha de son amant ressentant un besoin de tendresse étreindre son cœur. Il déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres entrouvertes de son homme et le vit refaire surface lentement. Il lui souriait tendrement, cela n'était pas chose fréquente. Oliver décida de tenter sa chance, il n'avait plus rien à perdre, Marcus était la seule chose d'importance à ses yeux.

« Marcus », commença-t-il d'une voix à peine audible.

« Hum », lui répondit ce dernier, l'air d'attendre la suite. Il se rappellerait que pour pouvoir tenter des caprices il devrait se montrer plus actif durant leurs ébats, même si Marcus aimait tout diriger et avoir en mains. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir quelque chose à redire là.

« Ne me quitte pas ! »

Il n'avait pas voulu formuler les choses de cette manière mais cette malheureuse phrase lui avait échappé. Il devait être pitoyable à regarder, lamentable aux yeux de Marcus. Mais pitoyable il l'était, et il le savait.

Marcus plongea son regard charbon dans le sien plus torturé.

Oliver avait l'impression que son cœur allait lâcher. Qu'avait-il espéré ? Marcus n'avait pas plus besoin de lui aujourd'hui qu'il n'en avait été le cas il y avait de cela un an. Il allait se rire de lui et le repousser sans le moindre remord. Et ça en serait fini de lui. Oliver baissa ses yeux humides, vaincu.

Il sursauta violemment quand il sentit la large main de Marcus se poser sur son cou plutôt affectueusement et venir cajoler son lobe sensibilisé par la morsure qu'il y avait laissé, à peine quelques instants auparavant.

« Je ne veux pas que tu partes… », S’étouffa Oliver alors que des sanglots douloureux menaçaient de le noyer.

Alors que ses yeux croisaient à nouveau courageusement ceux de l'homme qu'il aimait, il se brisa. De grosses larmes envahirent ses yeux océan et roulèrent le long de ses joues mordorées. Elles n’eurent pas même le temps de les souiller que le pouce de Marcus vint les essuyer plus tendrement qu'il ne l'avait jamais touché.

« Je ne pars pas, Oliver », lâcha Marcus d'une voix assurée, « Je ne pars plus. »

« C'est vrai ? », réussit à peine à formuler Oliver, alors que son cœur battait à tout rompre.

Marcus n'eut pas besoin de répondre, la profondeur et la sincérité de son regard le firent à sa place. Il s'assit lentement et prit Oliver doucement dans ses bras comme s'il eut été fait de la plus fine et la plus précieuse des porcelaines. Il l'étreignit fort contre son cœur, partageant presque les mêmes battements que les siens.

« J'irai en Bulgarie et je jouerai pour l'équipe de Sofia », reprit-il, il sentit immédiatement Oliver se raidir dans ses bras, « Mais je resterai ici avec toi. Je me rendrai le matin à l'entraînement et je rentrerai le soir ici en poudre de cheminette ».

Il avait conclu cette phrase le plus sérieusement du monde, Oliver savait que ceci avait été dit comme une promesse et que Marcus ne reviendrait pas sur cette parole. Il était si heureux. C'était le plus beau cadeau que Marcus aurait pu lui faire pour les festivités. Alors qu'il se blottissait un peu plus contre ce large cou, où battait le pouls de son amant et duquel se dégageait ce parfum de musc qu'il aimait tant, les chants de Noël retentirent mélodieusement dans les rues alentours.

« Joyeux Noël », lui susurra tendrement Marcus à l'oreille.

« Joyeux Noël », lui répondit Oliver, alors qu'il sentait les mains aventureuses de son homme glisser témérairement sur ses hanches. Cette nuit de Réveillon s'annonçait plus merveilleuse qu'aucune autre, plus longue que toutes celles qu'il avait connues, et promettant des présents que Santa Claus aurait été honteux de contempler. Une nuit blanche. Un Réveillon blanc.


End file.
